Boys
by Mander Pander
Summary: Ringo Starr had thought he loved the rich girl, Sadie since he met her. She was innocent and clean with no thought of the world around her. Everything changed two years after they became friends. Sadie met Rory Storm and became corrupted by the so called "rock and roll" music that had just started developing in Liverpool, England. Will Ringo find someone else to love?
1. Chapter 1: This Boy

**Here's a rewrite! It's better than the first one and contributes to the story more as a whole. It adds more to Sadie's background and has more of Ringo in it. If this is the first time you're reading this, then I'm happy for you **** you didn't get to read the terrible original. Please enjoy! And Review! **

**P.S. I'll be rewriting some of the chapters to make them fit too! **

Sadie lay on the couch of her rich Liverpudlian home while her mother vacuumed the carpet. She lived in the middle part of the town and her family frowned on the working class citizens except for Sadie. She was interested in everything, being a rebellious teenager and all, she wanted to explore as much as she could of the "other side".

The rise of the so called "rock and roll" music made Sadie's mother nervous and protective of her only daughter. Her mother, Suzanne, had come from the poor side of Liverpool. She didn't like her daughter associating with the side she had come from in fear that Sadie too would end up going through the same thing she did.

Sadie twirled her long blonde hair between her fingers while she read the magazine in her other hand. Suzanne was starting to get annoyed with her daughter. "Sadie, will you please get up and help me clean?"

"Sorry, mum! I don't want to start something and not be able to finish!" Sadie yelled over the vacuum, leaving her mother confused. Suzanne stopped the vacuum.

"What do you mean?" her mother asked from behind the couch. Sadie looked up at her.

"Umm, Lizzy is coming to drag me somewhere with her. . ." Sadie trailed off and Suzanne looked down at her.

"Oh. . ." Sadie's mother approves of most of Sadie's friends except for Lizzy. She believes that since Lizzy is so rebellious, that Sadie will follow Lizzy wherever she goes and do whatever she does. . .

"Yeah, I know how much you don't like her, mum but she said it's important! Though Lizzy does get excited over dull things. . ." Sadie's ears perk up as the door bell rings five times simultaneously. "That must be Lizzy!"

Sadie rises up from the couch and grabs her bag from the coffee table. "Have fun then. . ." Suzanne says quietly as Sadie rushes out the door.

Lizzy stood at the bottom of the stairs in her leather jacket. She was kicking some snow around in her boots impatiently while waiting for her friend. Her short blonde hair was tucked into a hat to keep warm. "Took ya long enough!" she exclaimed when she saw Sadie. She looked her up and down then shook her head.

"What?" Sadie asked nervously.

"Yer dress is just so posh! I dunno 'ow yer gonna survive two seconds whurr we're goin'!" Sadie frowned at her friend in confusion.

"Where are we going?" Sadie put her jacket on over her dress but still felt insecure next to Lizzy's rebellious leather jacket and boots.

"That my dear, is a secret that'll you'll 'afta wait tah be revealed!" Lizzy ran ahead of Sadie but stopped at the bus stop ahead.

"I hate it when ya do that!" Sadie groaned to her friend who was laughing. "Lizzy! I can't run in these shoes!" Sadie speed walked up to her friend as the bus came up to the bus stop. The two girls boarded and sat in a seat at the back of the bus. "So where are we going again?" Sadie smiled mischievously, knowing her friend couldn't keep secrets long.

"No, Sadie!" her friend scolded her like a dog "Ya 'ave tah wait till we get there!" Sadie looked down at her bag on her lap in disappointment.

"Umm" Lizzy looked at Sadie awaiting what she was going to say, "How long is it going to take?"

"For Goodness Sake, Sadie! Can't ya wait a couple seconds?" Lizzy's voice got higher in annoyance with her friend. "See! 'Ere we are!" Lizzy stood up from her seat before the bus was able to stop. The two girls walked off of the bus to be hit with the cool night air.

"Thank you, Mr. Harrison" Sadie said to the driver, giving him some extra money. He smiled at her as a thank you as he closed the door.

"Do you know everyone, Sadie?" Lizzy asked her friend with a blasé expression.

"Well. . . My dad is a big part of Liverpool. . ." Sadie looked down nervously as someone came behind Lizzy and wrapped their arms around her.

"'Ellooo you two!" he grinned and kissed Lizzy on her cheek.

"Eddie! Stop it!" Lizzy laughed as he nibbled on her neck.

"So, you two 'ere tah see me band? Oh! Looks like ya finally got me cous' outta the 'ouse!" Eddie Clayton is Sadie's cousin from the poor side of town. He's the son of Sadie's mother's brother and apparently has his own band.

"Cheeky!" Sadie called to him. Eddie took out a cigarette and lit it, which disgusted and intrigued Sadie at the same time. She really should be getting out of the house more. . .

"He is right yano Sadie! Ya don't get out enough!" Lizzy took out a cigarette of her own and let Eddie light it for her.

"Wait! You're smoking too?" Sadie gasped at her friend and cousin.

"Aw, lighten up a little! Here! Just try it! It's not gonna 'urt ya!" Eddie extended his arm to Sadie but she didn't take his offer.

"I think I'll pass. . . So what are we doing here?" Sadie rocked on her heels and looked at the building she was standing in front of. It was made of bricks and went down to a cellar like area. People wearing clothes a lot like Lizzy's were walking up and down the stairs. In and out of the building.

"Eddie's band is playing 'ere so we came tah see 'em!" Lizzy grinned in excitement and clinged onto Eddie's arm for warmth.

"Yeah, we should probably go in. I think my _Skiffle Group_ is goin' on soon!" Eddie led the two girls down the stairs to the crowded area. Full tables were everywhere around them except Eddie had reserved a table just for them.

"Is someone else coming to sit with us?" Sadie asked Lizzy after they sat down and Eddie had walked away to on stage.

"Oh, right! Yeah, Eddie's got this drummer in 'is band and they're like best mates now!" Sadie nodded with Lizzy until Lizzy's attention got dragged away from her friend.

"'ello, 'ello everyone! I'm Eddie Clayton and this is me Skiffle Group! I'd like to dedicate this fihst song tah me girl Lizzy right down therr!" he pointed to Lizzy who screamed his name. Eddie laughed into the microphone then introduced the song. Sadie was suddenly enthralled with the music.

She kept her eyes on the drummer of the band. His dark brown hair was gelled back to match Eddie's and like Eddie, he was in a suit, except Eddie had a leather jacket on over his dress shirt. The drummer's head bopped side to side to his own beat of the drums. He drew so much of Sadie's attention that she forgot that her mother was going to scold her when she gets home. She forgot the dangers of this so called "rock and roll" music.

The band stopped playing after the fifth song but Lizzy continued screaming and Sadie kept staring at the place where the drummer was until Lizzy started shaking her. "Isn't Eddie amazing, Sadie? 'Is voice works so well with the music!"

"Huh? Oh, right! Yes, it does. . ." Sadie took a sip of her drink nervously as Eddie came out from back stage with the drummer behind him. Eddie sat down in the chair next Lizzy while the drummer sat down in the empty chair next to Sadie.

"This is me mate, Richard. We all call 'im Ritchie though" Sadie turned to the drummer as Lizzy and Eddie got really touchy. Ritchie turned to Sadie and smiled at her.

"'Ello, you can call me 'Ringo' actually" Sadie raised an eyebrow at him. She couldn't help her snobbiness by looking him up and down. He had side burns and a slight beard that connected to a mustache. Usually, Sadie would think of him as looking messy with the facial hair but this drummer looked cleaner than Eddie.

"I'm Sadie. It's a pleasure to meet you" Ringo chuckled at how polite Sadie was being but the girl didn't understand. "What are you laughing at?"

"Yer just so posh! It's like ya stick out" Sadie looked down at the skirt of her dress in embarrassment. She wouldn't say anything in fear of sticking out more "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that! Umm. . . Ya look really nice in that dress"

"Thank you. . ." Sadie mumbled, not loud enough for him to hear. Ringo looked down at his hands and played with his rings, feeling awkward with this quiet girl and the couple making out across the table.

"Yer umm. . . Really pretty actually" Ringo's face turned red and Sadie looked up in surprise.

"I should really be getting home. I mean, it's late and my mum gets worried easily" she stood up from the table getting the attention of Lizzy and Eddie.

"But, didn't ya just get 'ere?" Ringo asked her with his eyebrows knitted together.

"It's already eight though and I don't wanna worry my mum. I'm sorry, it was really nice meeting you though" Sadie rushed out of the door of the pub and found the bus. It had pulled up right when she walked out. It was a different bus driver that she doesn't know which made her nervous. Once she got home, her mother scolded her for being out so late but Sadie dared not to tell her mother what she had been through.


	2. Chapter 2: Tomorrow Never Knows

**Another rewrite! This one is quick. Kind of like a filler chapter almost. It just sounds better and shows Ringo more and Eddie in a different light without Lizzy bothering him. So Enjoy! And Review! And Favorite! And Subscribe!**

The next time Sadie saw Eddie was a week later at his house for a family Christmas party. It was a small house that packed with people with festivities. Christmas always made Sadie excited. She felt like a child around the adults. Even around Eddie.

"This Christmas party is stupid" Eddie said as he leaned on the table, trying to escape the people.

"I like it! It brings the family together and makes me feel secure" Sadie smiled at her slightly older cousin who kept his bored guise.

"Boring!" he yawned and thought for a moment. One of his smaller cousins bumped into him as they tried to go into the next room. "'Ey, Sadie."

"Yes?" Sadie looked around the room for another relative.

"Let's sneak outta 'ere" Eddie smiled mischievously at his cousin as she looked up at him appalled.

"I don't really think that's a good idea. . ." Sadie bit her lip nervously as Eddie pulled her through the crowd by her hand. The two quickly moved through the crowd and got through the door.

"See! Nobody saw us! And look, I got our jackets too!" Eddie handed Sadie a leather jacket that was clearly not hers.

"Eddie, this isn't mine" Eddie walked down the stairs and took out a pack of cigarettes from his pocket.

"Ya need somethin' besides that awful dress!" Eddie lit a cigarette and put the rest away.

"Can't you live an hour without those terrible things?" Sadie exclaimed as she carefully walked down the stairs. She was prone to falling in wedges.

"No, ma'am" Eddie blew smoke up to the sky and started walking across the street with Sadie behind him. He started to walk into the park but noticed Sadie stop.

"I can't go in there" she told him while clutching her jacket.

"And why not?" Eddie put his hands on his hips dramatically in imitation of Sadie when she gets angry.

"I'm not wearing boots, Eddie! I'll freeze" Sadie brought the baggy jacket closer to her body for warmth.

"Don't be a baby, Sadie. Nothin's gonna 'appen tah ya" Eddie started walking again and Sadie followed.

"Okay. . ." she mumbled to herself. Eddie didn't stop walking through the park and as they made it further through, Sadie shook more. Her tights weren't keeping her warm and the jacket didn't do much either. Her open toed shoes were buried deep in the snow. "E-Eddie. . . I-I'm c-c-c-cold!"

"C'mon Sadie! Ya can't be that-" Eddie stopped mid sentence as Sadie collapsed into the snow under her. Eddie was lucky because Ringo showed up then.

"Whut just 'appened Eddie? Is that Sadie?" Ringo leaned down in front of Sadie to pick her up in his arms. "Eddie! Do somethin'!"

"I'll umm, go get 'er mum!" Eddie ran off as Ringo held Sadie.

"R-Ringo? I-is that y-you?" Sadie stuttered as her teeth chattered behind her blue lips.

"Shhh, don't say anythin'!" held her closer and rubbed her arms to warm her up. She looked as though she was getting paler. Soon enough she was going to be as white as the snow. Ringo picked her up in his arms, realizing that the snow was what was making her colder. He walked the way that Eddie had run off to but stopped at the edge of the park.

"Sadie!" Sadie's mother called for her daughter who could not answer. Sadie's father was behind her with the cars. Sadie's parents asked Ringo to put her in the back of their car where they brought her home and put her to bed. Ringo was left on the sidewalk with Eddie in front of Eddie's house.

"Good thing ya showed up, Ritchie" Eddie said as he started his second cigarette.

"Yeah, no thanks tah you! She could've died yano!" Ringo exclaimed, feeling taller next to the one who had done bad.

"Relax, that kinda thing 'appens all the time tah Sadie!" Eddie shrugged it off and exhaled smoke into the night air.

"'Relax'? Eddie! She's yer cousin! You should be keepin' an eye on 'er!" Ringo stormed off towards his own house just down the street, next to the pub he had met Sadie at a couple nights before.


	3. Chapter 3: Don't Bother Me

**Yet another rewrite chapter! I know, I'm writing these all in one night and uploading them the same night. So sorry if typos! Hahaha your emails are probably exploding right now! Review, Favorite, Subscribe! Thanks!**

Sadie couldn't remember the night before. She walked slowly downstairs into the kitchen, feeling much better. Her mother told her to go back to bed and get her rest but Sadie told her she was fine.

Her father had said, "Suzanne, if she feels better, let her go out and get the milk" Sadie smiled at her father and her mother sighed.

"Alright, here's some money for milk" She handed her daughter the money as Sadie rushed out the kitchen. She grabbed her jacket and tried her hardest to think about the night before. _What had happened? It wasn't that long ago. . . How did I even get home?_

Sadie boarded the bus at its regular stop and sat in her regular seat at the front. She was starting to feel shaky and anxious like something bad was going to happen. She ignored the feeling and exited the bus, giving the driver some of her own extra money upon being led out.

She walked into the store and found the milk she was told to buy. She wasn't expecting anyone to come in after her. Sadie looked out the large window of the store as she waited for the milk to be rung in. The door opened and Ringo came in, he saw Sadie and smiled at her but she avoided his gaze, making Ringo's smile disappear.

The cashier gave Sadie the extra money and the milk, giving her permission to rush out the door. She walked down the street towards the bus stop, aware of being followed. "Sadie, wait!" he called while catching up to her. She only stopped because she was at the bus stop already.

"Um, 'Ello Richard" Sadie said nervously. Ringo looked at her awkwardly and shifted his weight.

"Can we uhh, talk 'bout last night?" he asked her, looking down at his feet.

"Last night?" Sadie thought back. _Did I even see him last night?_

"Yeah, when ya fainted. . ." The night before came rushing back to her, she had had another episode with the weather. She's so sensitive to cold that she had fainted from being too cold. . . She fainted in front of Ringo too.

"No. I don't want to talk about it" Sadie turned from him. _Can't the bus just come already? He needs to go away!_

"Umm, maybe I can walk ya 'ome then?"

"No, I'm not disabled _Richard!_ I can walk myself home!" Sadie flipped her hair off of her shoulder in anger. Ringo put his hands in his pockets and continued to look down.

"Sadie, yer sick. Ya shouldn't even be outside today!" Sadie turned her whole body to look at him with anger written all over her red face.

"I am not sick! I am fine! I. . . am. . . fine. . ." Sadie started to sway but Ringo caught her before she could fall. She had fainted again. The milk dropped from her hands and splashed into a puddle of milk on the ground. Ringo shook the girl in his arms.

"Sadie! Sadie, please wake up! Yer breathin'! But I need ya tah wake up!" Sadie wasn't conscious at all.


	4. Chapter 4: A Hard Day's Night

_BUM bum bum BUM bum bum _The sound of Sadie's heart beat like a drum against her ribs as she woke up. She did not realize that three days had passed since she fell on the street. She had been waking up on and off but feeling too dizzy to stand or move from her current position. Her mother informed Sadie when she strolled in that she had had many visitors. Some even came in every day and Sadie would mutter a couple of words to the visitor but more nonsense than anything.

Today was different however, Sadie decided to make it her mission to stand from her bed and make it to the kitchen. Her only worry was the stairs that stood between her and her goal. She swung her legs over the side of her bed and looked down at her pale weak legs. If Sadie thought about it, she couldn't remember how to walk; _How does one tell their legs to move?_ She forced her weight into her legs and lifted her body up from the bed. For a moment she wobbled and fell over but made it to the door.

She was afraid of falling down the stairs so she sat down and scooted down each step. Each step a memory of the past three days came back to her mind. First step: the sound of a gasp and tears. Second step: the comfort of her sheets compared to the cold sidewalk she fell on. Third step: A gentle hand pushing her hair away from her face. Fourth step: the sound of worried voices. Tenth step: A relieved sigh from a worried voice. Fifteenth step: colors swirling to reveal the tired expressions from friends and family. Twentieth step: The sound of a steady drum beat.

Sadie tripped into the kitchen and grabbed onto the counter before falling completely on the floor. Her mother didn't hear her fall over the sound of the running water. Her weak arms pulled Sadie up from the floor and she called out to her mother, "Mum" Her mother turned with tears in her eyes. She ran to Sadie and held her weak body in her arms.

"Sadie! You shouldn't be up! You're too weak!" her mother said between tears. Sadie didn't understand completely what was happening because her mind was still off but tears fell from her eyes onto her mother's shoulder. Her mother pulled away from Sadie after she shed her share of tears and set her down at the dining room table. Sadie's mother picked up a plate of food and set it before Sadie. The plate held eggs and toast which Sadie stuffed her mouth with. "Eddie said he would come visit you today." Her mother sniffed.

"I don't wanna see Eddie" Sadie said quietly. Her mother turned around toward her from the kitchen sink. She gave her a tired look as though Sadie's mother has been working all night and day.

"Why not?"

"I. . . I can't seem to remember" Sadie couldn't place the reason why she didn't want to see her cousin. There was something telling her to be angry at him but this force did not show her the reason for being angry. Sadie finished her food and stood up from her chair.

"Let me help you, dear" her mother motioned for her arm to lift her weak body to the stairs but Sadie lightly pushed her away. She didn't want to feel like an old woman who always needs help crossing the street. Sadie clung to the railing of the staircase for her life and cautiously walked up the stairs. On the last step up her leg slipped and a memory returned to her. She grasped the railing at the last second and focused on the memory.

She saw the back of Eddie walking through the snow at the park. She could feel the cold in her feet that she had felt that night. The snow enveloped her, making her feel suffocated. She could remember losing touch of her body. . . But then she felt arms wrap around her and his face. The scene changed around her but his face was still there. It seemed like he was always there.

Sadie sat down on her bed and tears came pouring down her face. She was like that for a couple minutes until she heard a knock on the door. She wiped her face clean and the door opened. It was Eddie.

"I see yer awake now" Eddie leaned against the door and looked over at Sadie. He smiled because she was awake.

"Are you here to laugh at me again? To make fun of my weakness?" Sadie wiped her face once more and sniffed.

"Ya know I always visit when you have a fit" Eddie walked over next to her bed and stood in front of her. She glared at him from under her bangs. He laughed at Sadie's expression but she stayed serious.

"You bastard" she whispered. His expression became serious. "You didn't do anything! You knew I would faint! I _told _you I was cold and I _told _you I wasn't fit to go out! But you didn't listen!" Sadie's voice started to rise as did her body form the bed. "You know how weak I am!" Tears welled up in Sadie's eyes again. The door opened and both Eddie and Sadie turned to see who it was

"I-um- I brought Sadie tea" Ringo said nervously. Sadie looked up at the sound of his familiar deep voice. It was the voice she heard in her memories. The information registered in her mind and told her that he was the person who held her that night. He saved her on the side of the street. He stood in the doorway holding a mug in one hand and a bottle of medicine in the other. "Did I interrupt something?"

"No, Eddie was just leaving" Sadie said without looking at either of them. She waited for Eddie to leave the room. As he walked out of the room, Eddie bumped into Ringo and Ringo almost dropped the tea. Sadie crawled under her blankets and watched Ringo as he walked over. He placed the tea and the medicine on her night stand so that he could pull a chair next to her bed. "Why are you here?"

"Me mum thought it would be nice if I helped yer mum" Ringo unscrewed the top of the medicine bottle and mixed it into the tea. "I mean, your mum and my mum 'ave that book club they both go tah."

"So. . . You're being forced to help?" Sadie looked down at her knees as he handed her the mug of tea. Ringo held on to it after she rested her hand on it.

"Well, no. . ." he let the mug go and put his hands between his knees. The chair was made for children to sit in it not teenagers but he fit in it just enough not to get stuck. The chair was so close to the ground that his knees almost went up to his chest. "I mean, I know what it's like tah be sick foer a long period of time. I spent me whole childhood in a hospital" Sadie sipped her tea slowly and waited a moment before speaking.

"How did you know that night?" She knitted her eyebrows together and watched him. He looked so awkward in the child sized chair but he always looked somewhat awkward.

"Eddie told me the night before to meet 'im at the park. . . he didn't say you'd be there. He did 'elp a little yano" Ringo looked everywhere in the room except at Sadie. Her face flushed and she felt sudden embarrassment. He must have felt embarrassed too because he started to rub his legs to occupy himself. "Sadie, I need to talk ta ya 'bout somethin'" Sadie looked up and their eyes met. She was worried; butterflies flew around in her stomach.

"Yes?" She took a sip of her tea and burned the inside of her mouth. She set down the tea on the night stand and folded her hands on her lap. Ringo opened his mouth to speak but Sadie's mother entered the room and interrupted them.

"Richard, your mother called for you" Sadie's mother looked from Ringo to Sadie and back. She smiled and Ringo stood up. He said goodbye and walked past Sadie's mother down the stairs. Her mother picked up the empty tea cup next to Sadie's bed. "I'm glad you're well" she pushed Sadie's bangs away from her forehead and smiled. Her mother was so calm compared to how she acts when they have guests over. Sadie was surprised especially since Ringo was just in her room.

"Mum?"

"You should get some sleep, dear" Suzanne turned out the lights as she walked out of the room and Sadie climbed under her blankets and fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5: Hold Me Tight

***PLEASE READ* Clarification: Alan Caldwell = Rory Storm**

**Helllo Kiddies! How is everyone? I'm good thanks for asking! XD So anyway, sorry I haven't updated this for a while I haven't had anything worth putting into words but I really love this chapter! This chapter is actually mostly in Ringo's view but there are times where it switches to Eddie's view and switches to Sadie's view but you'll see more Ringo than there usually is. At first, I didn't know how to end it but I had the beginning decided. I got the idea from when my friend (You know who you are!) showed me Conan with Ringo *.* and one of the things he said just stuck out to me! I HAD TO PUT IT INTO THIS STORY! So enjoy now! Obsure Séance Rita**

February 4th, 1959

"Richard! That is SO mean!" Sadie playfully pushed her friend and he almost fell out of his seat with a goofy smile on his face. _God, I love that smile!_ Sadie thought, _and his laugh. . ._

"It was just a joke!" He put his arms out in mock surrender but once Sadie turned away to look for someone, Ringo's fingers attacked Sadie's stomach. She shook the chair in a fit of giggles and Ringo laughed along. Across the table, Eddie had just sat down with a scowl.

"Why don't you two just kiss already?" Eddie took a drag from his cigarette as he watched the other boy sitting across from him. Sadie and Ringo stopped laughing. Ritchie returned to his seat with his knee up to his chin as Sadie crossed her arms and scowled at her cousin.

"Eddie, ya know I can't do that and besides, me and Rings are just friends!" Sadie didn't notice that Ringo winced at the phrase "just friends" and he turned away. Eddie looked between them and saw something at the door.

"Oh look, there's your boy now" he pointed out. A tall blonde boy about Ringo and Eddie's age strode over to their table. As he walked over, everyone knew him and he knew them too. He didn't have the figure of a football player but everyone knew he was. He did have long legs which made it strange to see him and short little Ringo standing next to each other.

"'Ello Eddie, 'Ello R-Ringo" the two responded and waved to the tall boy. The blonde boy leaned down and kissed Sadie on her cheek. "Ello, luv" he whispered. Sadie smiled as Ringo scratched his head awkwardly.

"Ello Alan" the singer of the hurricanes sat down in between his girlfriend and Eddie. Eddie glared at Rory Storm through the smoke from his cigarette. He didn't like this Alan or Rory guy at all. Once Eddie's band broke up, Rory didn't waste any time on taking his drummer away from Eddie. He didn't even give Eddie enough time to get his band to talk to each other. He blamed the three people sitting at the table with him.

He blamed Sadie because she introduced Rory to Ringo and he got to steal the drummer from him. If Ringo didn't meet Rory, he probably wouldn't be in that band. And if he wasn't in that band, the Hurricanes wouldn't be doing as good as they are. _Fucking Athlete . . . stole my drummer._

"Ey Rings, ya ready for Starr-time?" Rory asked. He had his arm around Sadie when Ringo turned at his name. He forced a smile and no one noticed his fakeness.

"Starr-time?" he cocked his head.

"Yeah! That's what they're gonna call your solos when you sing!" Sadie exclaimed. Her eyes sparkled at him and he smiled again for a moment through his sadness. He could never have her the way Rory did even though he was the one kneeling by her bed when she was sick not him. He turned to Rory and he got serious.

"I don't know about that, Alan. . ." he scratched his head again and Rory leaned over with his head resting on his long bony arms on the table.

"C-c'mon! Yano, the l-ladies w-w-w-will love a dru-drummer singing to his own beat!" Sadie patted Rory on his back to calm his stuttering though the four of them knew it wouldn't work for the illness that he was born with.

"Hmm. . ." Ringo thought for a moment. Maybe if Sadie saw how he can play the drums _and_ sing. . . "Starr. . . hmmm Ringo Starr?" he closed his eyes and pictured a crowd screaming the name "Ringo Starr" as he ran on stage to his drum set. In his vision, he saw Sadie in the crowd cheering him on instead of cheering Rory on at one of his football games. Ritchie smiled in reality and Rory knew that he agreed. Eddie spontaneously stood up from the table and shook Ringo out of his fantasy.

"This is bullshit!" he yelled as he started walking away. Sadie stood up and called his name. She tried reaching out to him but her cousin was already out the door. He has been distant lately but he usually didn't get so far to walk out the door of a bar that the Hurricanes were going to be playing at. Sadie walked back to the table and sat down in between the remaining boys.

"Well, I guess it's just the three of us then!" she smiled at the both of them and the boys took long sips from their drinks. Rory told them both about what he had been doing with his football team and the running team. How he had had a competition that he won. Then Sadie brought up their music. "It really is a shame that you won't be playing with Buddy Holly . . . yano, 'cause he's dead . . ."

"Well he coulda waited till he got over here to keel over" Ringo claimed as Sadie punched him again. He laughed at her toughness and said "I was just joking!" with his hands up in surrender. Sadie crossed her arms and bobbed her foot up and down in the air, something she does when she's in deep thought. Ringo watched as Rory put his hand on her knee to calm her thoughts. He looked over up at the clock above the bar. "Rory, we 'ave ta go on soon."

"D-do we?" Rory followed his friend's gaze to the clock. "Oh, I guess we sh-should go out back" Rory kissed Sadie on her cheek as Ringo put out his cigarette.

"Good luck you two!" Sadie smiled at the boys and they smiled back at her. "I'll be watching!" Rory and Ringo stood up from the table and started walking back stage. _That should make me feel bettah_, Ringo thought._ I'll just be more nehvous knowing she's there for me. Even though it's not me she's here fo'. _

Before the hurricanes made it on stage, Sadie ordered another drink. And another. And another. By the time the band sauntered on stage, the alcohol had affected Sadie's mind and body. She didn't know what had come over her to drink as much as she did, probably the fact that she was tired of waiting.

Once the band started playing, Sadie stood up and screamed with laughter. She clapped her hands along with the drums and swayed to the sound of Rory's voice. People from the bar watched the strange drunk girl sway to the music as they took a long puff from their cigarettes. The tables were filled with people enjoying the music and every bar stool was occupied by a smoker with a drink in hand.

On stage, Ringo's head bobbed from left to right making his hair swing along to his drum beat. He scanned the crowd and smiled at Sadie's swaying because he knew it was to his drum beat. And the clapping too. It made it him feel like she was actually there with him; mentally and physically. Instead of with Rory.

The two had been together for a long while even while Sadie was sick in bed. Though Rory was too busy to come visit, someone came in everyday to pass on Alan's regards. Ringo didn't know Rory at the time but had heard many stories about him. A year later, Ringo had gone to a competition with Rory and Sadie for his drumming. When Rory saw Ringo's drumming, he wanted to take the drummer under his wing. Unfortunately for him, Ringo was still in Eddie's band. Once Eddie's band broke up, Ringo was free . . . for about two seconds. Alan tracked him down and got Ritchie to join the Hurricanes.

When the band finished playing, Ringo and Rory jumped off the stage as the other band mates headed around back. The two boys walked over to where Sadie was still swaying to the now ended music. Her arms waved in the air like waves of the ocean and her eyes stayed closed even though the two stood in front of her. Rory grabbed her hands and waved them faster in the air, Sadie laughed loudly and plopped onto her chair.

"WOW! That was sooome great music!" she exclaimed and clapped her hands together excitedly. Her smile was so big and oblivious that Ringo couldn't keep in a laugh. _She's absolutely drunk!_ He thought to himself.

"Umm, Rings, Ya think you can take 'er 'ome?" Ringo looked up at the tall boy next to him. His expression was serious and sad at the same time.

"Why can't you?" he asked plainly. He took a sip of his drink and watched Sadie look at her reflection in a spoon.

"WOW! I'm upside down!" she laughed. Rory scratched the back of his head and looked at something over the bar. He focused on the object at the other side of the room, not once looking at his friend while he spoke.

"Well, I usually run 'ome. Besides, yer headin' the same way so what's the point of me walking across town and back?" People at the bar were starting to leave, putting out their cigarettes and taking one more out for the walk home. Ringo looked down at his own in his hand.

"Yeah, I can take 'er" he replied. Why not? More time with Sadie without her boyfriend hogging the attention.

"Thanks, mate" Rory leaned down and kissed Sadie atop her head. She swayed faster like a little child on the swings. "I'll see ya tomorrah!" he waved to the both of them and jogged out the door. Ringo waited until his friend was out of view to help Sadie out of her chair. He grabbed her hands and hoisted her up out of her chair. Sadie laughed and fell forward.

"Silly Ringo!" she laughed into his ear. He figured it would be useless if he tried to pull her home like this so he did the next best thing he could think of.

"Sadie, I'm gonna pick you up now" Sadie nodded her head crazily and wouldn't stop moving as Ringo picked her up. Her legs swung over his one arm while his other was wrapped around her waist. Sadie's arms wrapped around his neck and she rested her head under his chin. The last time she did this was when she fainted in front of him, a day that was a little painful for Ringo to think of. As she played with his hair, a chill ran down his back.

He carried his friend home by bus, fearing that if he left her alone on the bus she wouldn't be able to get out at the correct stop. As they exited the bus, she dragged on about a dream she had the night before. It was something walruses, rabbits, hippos, and egg people. Ringo didn't understand it very well but he laughed along to when he thought best he should. When he laughed she would burst out into a fit giggles that didn't stop till she was home. When he got to the stairs of her home, he put her down on the last step where she fell down on her butt.

"It's late, you should go to bed" he told her. Sadie looked up at him and he turned around to head to his own house. He didn't see Sadie stand up.

"Ringo!" he turned around and looked at her. Sadie motioned for him to come back and he did. He stood in front of her in the cold air. She took a step towards him. One more until Ringo thought she might fall forward again but it didn't happen. Instead, Sadie put a hand on Ringo's cheek, he watched her with wide eyes as Sadie kissed him harshly on his lips.

The spark he felt in his lips ran through his brain down his spine. He felt it in his whole being and body. He put his hand on the small of her back and his other behind her head. Sadie's arms wrapped around his neck again to keep herself from falling over. Ringo was the one to pull away.

"This kiss was meaningless" he looked down at his hands as Sadie gave him a sad look with her head cocked sideways.

"What?" she exclaimed.

"You won't remember in the morning" and with that he walked away, leaving her outside in front of her house. He walked back to the bus stop thinking about her and only her. It saddened him to remember the fact that she was with Rory and has been for two years. Richard Starkey would never get his chance with the girl he loves.

**So that was chapter. . . whatever chapter this is, I forgot. Hahah well I personally like this chapter 'cause it gives you a new outlook on what Ringo's thinking 'cause I mean seriously? Who cares about Sadie! He's tried so hard to get on her good side but she's always had someone else on her arm! Even though he wasn't the one who wasn't the one by her bed when she was sick. BAM! So anyway, REVIEW PLEASE!**


	6. Chapter 6: And Your Bird Can Sing

**Updated pretty quick didn't I? hahaha Well, this chapter is . . . Kind of weird! I mean, I read it over but it seems too quick. Eight pages long and it seems pretty quick. Too touchy too. Welp, Tell me what ya think of it 'cause I need to know! Especially with that center scene in the kitchen that you will find out about! So! I would looove to thank BirdofManyColors627 for reviewing and . . . you subscribed right? Hahaha grrr I can't remember but what matters is that I am THANKING YOU!**

** -Don't kill me guys! Obsure Séance Rita**

"Good morning, Good morning!" Ringo yelled as he walked into Sadie's room with a tray in his hands. He kicked the door closed and placed the tray of food on Sadie's bed. A groan escaped the bed as a mess of blonde hair emerged from under the many blankets of the bed. Despite what had happened the night before, Ringo needed to go to Sadie's house. He knew she'd be hung-over when she woke up and he wanted to make her morning a living Hell.

Sadie groaned again "Will you keep it down?" She pulled the blanket over her head and curled into a ball for warmth. Ringo smiled as he picked up the tray of porridge and orange juice from the bed. He placed the tray on the desk across from Sadie's bed to make sure that the tray didn't fall or flip over (It's happened before!).

Ritchie walked to the end of Sadie's bed with a toothy grin on his face. If she had seen him making his way over to the bed, she would have stopped him. He balled up the blankets in his fists but tried as hard as he could to move the blankets as little as possible. Sadie wasn't expecting the blankets to be pulled off of her bare legs.

"Richard Starkey! Get out of my room!" she yelled at him and covered her legs from being seen by her best friend. Ringo laughed at her outburst and walked out of the room. He sat next to the door of her room in the hallway thinking about the night before. He had been thinking about it for the whole night and wasn't able to sleep. So when eight o'clock showed on his watch, he was out the door and heading to Sadie's house.

He lifted his fingers to his lips. He could still feel hers upon his. He could still smell the perfume that he smells everyday when she hugs him. He could still taste her sloppy drunken kiss on his lips. He wanted more of her. More of her touch, more of her company, and more of her attention. It's hard competing with the lead singer who was also an athletic guru.

He heard a groan of pain come from Sadie's room as he put his head back against the wall. He closed his eyes and started to drift off into a dream. While he was asleep on the floor, Sadie walked out of her room to the shower. She stopped in front of the boy asleep on the floor as she munched on a piece of toast. _Always on _my _floor, no one else's!_ Sadie thought.

She took her towel and clothes and jumped in the shower. She tried to recall the previous night's events as she washed her hair but nothing came. The last thing she could remember was seeing the band walking onto the stage, the rest was hazy. Though she did vaguely remember putting her night clothes on. She wasn't even sure who brought her home but she was hoping it was Alan.

Sadie couldn't wait to see Alan today. They were a strange couple and whenever they walked by people together, passerbies would have to look twice. He was tall while she was shorter than Ringo. He had an athletic figure and she was sickly thin. Whenever he tried to talk with his stutter, Sadie had to speak for him. Jokes were the worst. When he tries to tell them, the punch line usually gets lost with the beginning of the joke. _Well, he's no Richard Starkey, that's for sure!_

_Er, no Ringo Starr I mean. . ._ When Sadie stepped out of the bathroom, she found that she was the only person in the hallway. _Where'd that little ruffian go now?_ Sadie took the breakfast tray that her friend had brought her, into the kitchen where she put the remnants in the sink. As she washed the dishes, the front door opened and in came Ringo.

"How're ya feelin'?" Ringo asked as he sat on the counter next to the sink. She could smell the cigarette smoke that still lingered on his clothes from the sink. Sadie threw a dish towel at him and handed him a plate to dry. She groaned and he laughed at her. "That great, eh?"

"Ugghh, why did you have to let me drink so much?" she handed him another plate to dry.

"Ah, so yer blamin' me again? It's not my fault you 'ave a drinking problem" he laughed to show he was joking with her. She didn't take the hint.

"I _do not _have a drinking problem!" Sadie yanked the plate out of Ringo's hands mid-dry. He was a little appalled at her outburst but smiled once she turned around to put the dishes away. He twirled the rag around so that it was a tight whip hanging down. Once he jumped down off of the counter, he took aim at Sadie's back. He whipped at her and she spun around to face him. "Oh so you think its funny now do ya, Richard?"

"Well _I_ wasn't the one who got ya drunk" he mumbled as he walked over to the fridge to pull out a bag of ice for Sadie's head. She was leaning on the side of the island with her head in her hands and all he wanted to do was cradle her in _his_ arms. He resisted the urge mostly. He came over to her with the bag of ice in one hand and put his other arm around her shoulders. He placed the ice gently on her forehead as she put her head on his chest.

They stayed like that for about ten seconds but it felt like forever. Ringo's back was stiff in fear of what he might do and his heart beat faster and faster with each passing second. His stomach was twisted into knots from the butterflies bouncing against the organ's walls. All of these things he had to battle against to resist the want but the one thing that went against him was his hand. It started stroking her blonde hair and even going in between strands.

"Alan and Lizzy should be coming soon" Sadie said as she pulled away from him. She took the ice from his hand but kept it on her forehead. Ringo watched her move about the kitchen for a couple of seconds before slumping into the living room. He sat in the chair on the opposite side of the room from the opening of the kitchen. _Bettah not take any chances if Rory and Lizzy are comin'_, he thought. He shuddered at the thought of seeing Lizzy.

Ever since Sadie had told Ringo that Lizzy had a small crush on him last month, he has been avoiding her and Sadie has been trying to push the two together. It did not help him much that Eddie had ended his relationship with Lizzy once the band broke up. _So here we are now with the annoying bird coming over. Sadie probably told her I'd court her if she came,_ Ringo thought to himself.

Sadie strolled into the room and turned the telly on. She plopped down on the couch with her legs under her. She kept her eyes on the television screen while she asked, "Why didn't you turn the telly on?"

"Maybe I didn't want it on" Ringo shrugged and Sadie gave him a funny glare with a smile.

"You always wanna watch the telly!" she yelled then brought her thumb and forefinger to her temple. Ringo waited till he could see her pain disappear.

"Well, I don't wanna watch the telly," he said, "I wanna draw you a picture." He knelt down in front of the coffee table with a piece of paper and pencil that he had left there the day before. Ringo looked down at the stupid drawing on the piece of paper. It was more of just doodles that came to his mind. For example, there were flowers on the page because he remembered the feelings of spring.

"Ugh, gimme a break!" Sadie snatched the paper from under his arm as he yelled "Hey!" He reached for it but his friend ran away while still on the couch. She crawled to the end of the couch, almost going over the arm. Ringo immediately caught up to her and reached over her to take the drawing back. She reached her arm out as far as she could to keep the page away from him and he could not reach his drawing without climbing over her. She laughed as he tickled her to force the paper to come back to him. But Sadie did not budge.

Ringo and Sadie were almost chest to chest when the front door opened. When he heard the door, Ringo snatched the paper from Sadie's hands and plopped down on the opposite side of the couch from her. Sadie's face was completely blank while Ringo's had the word _guilty_ written all over it. No one in the room noticed though. _They didn't even see._

Sadie walked over to Rory and Lizzy to say hello. A kiss for Rory and a hug for Lizzy. Richie turned and looked everywhere but at the couple. When he was looking away, he felt the cushion next to him go down as if pressure was put onto it. He turned and found Lizzy sitting next to him on the couch while Rory and Sadie sat on the luv seat.

The girl sitting next to him had too much makeup on. Her eyes were covered and it seemed like her face was a different color from her neck. The dress she was wearing squeezed her stomach in and made her seem thinner than she really was. The dress was low at the top so that it showed the bones under her neck from under her skin. The dress's color went well with her red hair and freckles because it was green. But she tried too hard to be beautiful.

Ringo turned to look at Sadie across the room. She didn't need to try that hard to be beautiful. Her skin was the perfect shade of pale; her hair was the perfect color that went with anything she wore. The best thing was her smile. She could smile and the whole room would return the grin. That's the kind of person she was, Sadie liked people smiling.

"Um, hi Richie" Ringo turned to Lizzy. She flipped her hair so that Ringo could smell the gallon of perfume that she put on her skin. He rubbed his nose because the smell made his nose crinkle and he almost sneezed.

"Hello, Lizbeth" he smiled a little and she laughed. It was a forced and flirtatious laugh that gave him a headache.

"Oh please, you can call me Lizzy!" she said in between laughs. If he hadn't had called her by her full name then he could have avoided this kind of confrontation.

"Uhh okay, well you can call me Ringo" He turned to Sadie and she smiled at him but then brought a hand to her forehead. She turned to Rory.

"Me mum wanted me to pick up her dry cleaning this morning! Will you come with me, Alan?" she stared at his face waiting for his answer. He finally agreed and they both got up. "I'll see ya later, Rings okay?" She winked and walked out the door. Ringo crossed his arms as Rory came over to him.

"I-I'll come b-back for ya kiddo" Rory ruffled Ringo's hair making it a mess on his head. He quickly fixed it by taking out a comb to brush it and Lizzy laughed. Rory followed Sadie out the door.

"Finally" Lizzy sighed, "we're alone" Lizzy raked her fingers through his dark brown hair as Ringo looked down at his hands between his knees. She put a finger on his chin to force him to look at her. She had a flirtatious look in her eye that made Ringo want to look away but she held his gaze and his chin. Lizzy moved her hand down to Ringo's leg which made him even more uncomfortable.

"I don't think . . . this is a very good idea" Ringo choked out. His voice cracked on the word "think" and Lizzy smiled. Lizzy was moving too fast for his liking. Especially since he doesn't like her in that sense. _Can't we just be friends for now and go from there?_ That's what Ringo wanted to say but he didn't get the chance because Lizzy pulled him into her and their lips met.

It was a crazier kiss than when Sadie kissed him and Ringo loved it. But he did not love her. There was no spark like when he kissed Sadie. Lizzy kissed him with determination and it kind of hurt. She was pushing really hard on him and before he knew it, she was sitting on his lap kissing his neck and his cheeks. His cheeks burned with every kiss she planted on his face. As it happened, he could not stop thinking about Sadie.

Ringo knew that this was what she would have wanted, for him to be with Lizzy. But he didn't want this. Everyone else thought it was best for him. He opened his eyes and gently pushed Lizzy away from him by her shoulders. The strap of her dress was hanging off of her shoulder, leaving her bra slightly exposed for Ringo to see. She looked at him with an innocently confused look. He looked around the room for an excuse to run and found his watch.

"I was supposed to be home ten minutes ago" he told her. She cocked her head and Ringo moved her next to him so he could get up. He started out the door when she called after him.

"What about me?" she asked. Ringo turned around and looked at her confused face. He knew he shouldn't leave her but it was the best thing for the both of them.

"Rory and Sadie should be back soon" he flung on his jacket and walked the long distance to his home.

Once he got in, he went straight to his room and locked the door. He opened his window and lit a cigarette. He usually limited himself but right now, he needed something to get his mind off of the two girls. He kept his head out of the window to let the cold air into his room and to let the smoke escape easily. When he finished that cigarette he took out another one and moved to his desk. He pulled out the drawing of the flowers from his pocket.

After a couple of minutes, the door to his room slammed open and Sadie stormed in. She walked over to him at his desk and asked, "Why did you leave Lizzy crying in my house?"

He wouldn't answer. Sadie pushed all of the papers on his desk off onto the floor; because of the wind they flew everywhere. "What was that fo'?" he asked.

"You didn't answer me! _Why did you leave Lizzy crying in my house?_" she had her hands on her hips with fire burning in her eyes. Ringo looked down and fiddled with his rings.

"She kissed me, Sadie," he said slowly, "and she wanted to do more than that." He wouldn't look his friend in the eyes as he spoke but was soon forced to when she kneeled on the floor to look at him.

"I thought that's what you wanted" she said. Her eyes didn't burn any more and the anger disappeared. Ringo looked into her eyes and only saw sadness or regret. Ringo shook his head while the cigarette bobbed in between his lips.

"I don't like Lizzy like that!" he gazed out the window while taking another drag from his cigarette. The smoke drifted out the window and disappeared into the cold air.

"Well, I can't help you if you won't tell me what you want!" Sadie threw her hands up in the air in vexation, and then placed them on her hips. Ringo looked down at his hands again, feeling small in his desk chair. He did not want to get Sadie angry. He has seen what she can do when she's angry. He knew what he had to say but was afraid of the outcome. He could not reveal his secret, or at least he wasn't ready to tell Sadie.

"I'm not sure. . . I want your help" he said slowly, looking up more with each word. Sadie crossed her arms and looked out the window. Her eyes looked at nothing but had a sad look deep in them. She bit her lip and looked down at Ringo, who was fiddling with his rings

"Is that. . . Is that how you really feel?" Ringo didn't answer but continued to stare at his rings. "Oh, I get it" Sadie nodded and slowly walked out of the room. The door slammed and Ringo winced. He kneeled down to the floor slowly and picked up the papers that Sadie had pushed off of his desk. Most of them were drawings and some were paintings. One of the drawings made him stop.

He picked it up and folded it. It was the one he had been working on for Sadie. _She wouldn't have liked it anyway_, he thought. Ringo folded it once more and tore it apart. It was in ten pieces now, no use to him to keep. He threw the pile of torn paper into the trash bin next to his desk.

**Well, well, well, what just happened? What will happen next? Who will die? Just kidding! No one is going to die! At least . . . I think! . well, yano what they say! "Come What May" hey, guys! Please review! For me? For yourself? For the world?  
><strong>


	7. Chapter 7: All My Loving

**Here it is! Chapter seven of Boys! You've all been waiting for this chapter! But sadly, it is very short. Only a mere three pages long! I guess I should admit that I didn't try as hard as I should've with this chapter and I apologize! So, you go on and read this chapter!**

Two days later, Ringo was walking down the street from the bus stop with his mother, Elsie. She was a little shorter than her son but many things about her could be seen in Ringo. His blue eyes were the same color as hers as was their hair the same color. The differences were that Ringo had his father's smile and nose.

"Mum, are ya sure ya don't want me to carry the pie?" Ringo asked. Elsie smiled at him.

"No, Richie I can carry it just fine" Ringo's mother held the lemon meringue pie with two hands as the two walked down the brick sidewalk.

Ringo fiddled with the rings on his fingers. He was nervous. He hadn't seen Sadie for two days since she'd stormed out of his room. He didn't know what she'd say or even what he'd do if he did see her. He was starting to forget the smell of her perfume and the touch of her lips on his.

He was snapped out of his thoughts when his mother finally handed him the pie. He held it in both hands and leaned on the railing of the house. Elsie walked up to the door and knocked three times. A woman answered. "Oh, hello Elsie . . . And Richard" she waved behind Elsie. Ringo returned the wave. "Please, come in. We don't want you getting sick out in the cold!"

Elsie and Ringo followed Suzanne into the lavish house that Ringo's been in countless times. Everything looked exactly the same as it did two days before. But why would it look different? He stood in the hallway between the kitchen and the living room. "Ritchie, why don't you put the pie in the kitchen?" he turned to look at his mother. She was already sitting on the couch next to all of her friends for the book club.

"Yes, mum" he responded, starting to go into the kitchen.

"Oh Richard," he turned to Suzanne's voice. "Sadie is upstairs in her room" she nodded waiting for his answer. He could feel his cheeks getting red.

"Yes, ma'am" he carefully placed the lemon meringue pie into the fridge behind a jug of milk. He mostly only had trouble because his mind was elsewhere. He was trying to prepare himself for when he saw Sadie. He had these words all jumbled in his brain that he needed to form into sentences.

Once he got upstairs, he could hear a record playing loudly. He recognized it as the album from before Buddy Holly had passed away. Ringo shook his head; _Sadie must be sortin' through photos._ And sure enough, Sadie was sitting on the floor with her legs tucked under her, sorting through a pile of photos. When Ringo stepped through the door, he closed it behind him and silently locked it.

"Oh, Ringo" Sadie looked up from her photos at him with a smile "wanna help me sort through these pictures?" Ringo looked down at the girl sitting on the floor and joined her. He picked up a pile of the photos and tried to sort them. He gave up after ten photos.

"Umm Sadie?" Sadie hummed in response to show she was listening. She picked up a misplaced photo with her dainty hand and put it in the pile it belonged in. She bit her thumb in concentration as though her next move would be life changing. "Can I umm . . . talk tah ya 'bout something?"

"Yeah, why not?" Sadie moved the photo again still not looking at Ringo. He decided to move slowly. He took a deep breath to prepare himself.

"Do you remembah that night a couple of years ago?" He fiddled with his rings to avoid looking at her even though he knew she wasn't looking his way. She never was.

"What night?" she asked still not looking at him. How could she not see how serious this was?

"Umm the one where I found you out in the cold. . ." Ringo turned one of the rings on his finger completely around. Sadie slapped the pile of photos that she was holding down on the ground.

"I told you not to bring that night up" She finally looked at him with intense eyes as though she thought he would catch fire any second.

"I know, but—"

"But what?" Sadie placed her hands on her hips in anger. She was still Kris-crossed on the floor beside her anger. Ringo gritted his teeth. Sadie angry is not a good sight. _What is she stressed about?_ It was Ringo's turn to look away.

"Well" he stopped to think his words over "did you . . . feel anything?"

"I felt cold and sick if that's what you mean" She looked down at a photo on the top of the pile, probably reliving the memory in her mind.

"No, I mean . . ." he didn't know how to tell her. He breathed in deeply and took a leap of faith. He didn't care how many photos he crinkled as he closed the distance between them and he really hoped that Sadie didn't mind either.

When he kissed her lips, he smelled her perfume again. It was a beautiful smell that mixed with the fabric softener that her mother uses. He hadn't felt so happy in a while. It wasn't just the kiss that made him happy; it was the fact that Sadie was kissing him back. That was probably one of the least things that he expected. He didn't expect to feel Sadie's lips moving back with his.

The other thing that Ringo didn't expect was for Sadie to pull him to the floor with her. She lay under him as they kissed with her arms to her chest. Before Ringo knew what had happened, Sadie had already unbuttoned all of the buttons on his shirt . . .

**WOAH! Were you expecting that? I kind of wasn't when I started writing this chapter but yano . . . everything just fell into place! My plot submerged and I just had to end the chapter this way! I guess it must have gone pretty quick huh? I've gotta admit, I cannot wait to write the next chapter! XD but I won't start it tonight, sorry! Oh and PLEASE REVIEW GUYS! I'll love you forever if you do!**


	8. Chapter 8: Baby, It's You

**PLEEEASSE TELL ME I DON"T NEED TO FILL YOU IN! I mean really? You can clearly remember what just happened in chapter seven! OH and thanks to all whom reviewed that last scandalous chapter! This one's gonna be even worse!**

** P.S. I don't really feel like putting a note at the end so please review!**

** P.S.S This is probably one of the shortest chapters**

The record stopped with a screech. It made Ringo jump because it was filling the silence. His breathing had calmed in the minutes between the silences. He didn't know what to say to the girl laying next to him about the intimacy that had just occurred between them. _She_ had been the one putting her fingers through his hair. _She _had been the one he had had his hands on. Everything had felt right to him but something seemed wrong with Sadie.

In his peripheral vision, he noticed Sadie with her hands over her eyes. Her whole body shook with tears that ran down her cheeks. Ringo didn't know how to comfort her or if he even should. He pulled her naked body to his with a hug. She didn't return the hug but kept her arms to her chest between them.

"I didn't know" she said between sobs "I didn't even think" she took in a deep breath "that it was you." Ringo patted down her head as her tears ran down her chin to his chest. How could she not know? All of the signs he had exhibited should have been enough for her to see.

"Shh, it's okay" he shushed her to calm her tears but she didn't stop. She pushed her arms out against his chest and sat up in the bed.

"No! It's not okay!" She put her index finger to his chest and pounded it into his skin. "What we just did . . ." she stopped for a couple seconds "What _I _just did, is _not_ okay" her face contorted and more tears poured out of her eyes.

Ringo looked down at his ringed fingers. He didn't know what to do; if he should comfort her or if he should encourage her with words. What they did was wrong . . . but it felt so right to him and he hoped Sadie felt the same way. Now, what was she going to tell Rory?

"Ya don't undahstand how dead I am right now" Sadie told him as she slipped on her underwear and her bra. She started picking up her room out of stress. She picked up Ringo's boxers with two fingers and threw them to him. He slipped the boxers on and watched her as Sadie searched the room.

"What are ya doing?" he asked. Sadie moved to the bedside table and searched through the drawer. She pulled a small black box out and held it to her bare stomach. Ringo's eyes widened.

"I was going to tell you today when you came. It was supposed to be a great surprised" she stared at the little box in her hands, and then opened it. She pulled out a beautifully simple diamond ring and slipped it on her ring finger. She held her hand out for the ring to catch the light, and then lowered it for her friend to see. "Alan proposed to me last night . . . and I said 'yes'."

"Then why did ya . . ." Ringo looked from the ring to Sadie's eyes. She was sad and serious; she didn't want to break his heart "'ave sex with me?" he ran a hand through his hair in frustration. Sadie turned with her back to him and Ringo noticed she was blushing.

"I . . . I think you should go now, Ritchie" Sadie put the ring box away but kept the ring on her finger. She closed her eyes in thought as Ringo put his clothes back on and left Sadie in her room.

When Ringo walked down the stairs, all of the ladies of the book club looked at him. They had heard his footsteps walking down the stairs. _I 'ope they didn't hear anything from upstairs . . . except for the record._ He stood in the doorway between the living room and the hallway to announce to his mother:

"I'm gonna 'ead 'ome, mum" he nodded his head in question. His mother looked up at him with a confused expression but let the confusion go.

"All right, I'll see you there" She nodded. Ringo grabbed his jacket and shoes and walked out the door to his family's pub instead of going straight home.


	9. Chapter 9: Ain't She Sweet

**Remember that time I put lyrics in that fit with the chapter? Well, I'm gonna do it again. Unfortunately it is neither a Beatles song nor a Ringo song, but it fits well with the plot:**

_**You fooled me once with your eyes now honey, You fooled me twice with your lies and I say, Sarah smiles like Sarah doesn't care, She lives her world so unaware, Does she know that my destiny lies with her?**_

_**-Sarah Smiles, by Panic! At the Disco**_

**You're not gonna yell at me now 'cause I put a Panic! At the Disco song in here are ya? I just thought that if you see this that it might help you to understand the chapter and the plot!**

Ringo walked into the pub and sat down in one of the stools in the corner. The only other people sitting at the bar were a couple. It made him sad to watch them kiss in front of him. You would think that he'd be used it by now but after what had just happened between him and Sadie . . . It's going to take a long time to get over. Or would it?

On Ringo's third beer, a younger girl sat down next to him. She looked about nineteen with black hair that went down over her breasts. Her hair was up then in a pony tail to show off her neck and cheek bones. Ringo couldn't help but watch the young girl as she ordered a drink. She must have noticed him watching her because the corner of her lips curled up into a smile.

"Take a picture it lasts longah" she turned to look at him and Ringo saw the most beautiful green eyes he has ever seen. Each one had a black ring around the iris that made the color pop out even more. He had to force himself to look away from them. "I really don't mind, I'm just curious tah why you were starin' at me."

"You just remind me of someone I know" _Or used to know_. Ringo wasn't sure if he would ever be able to look at Sadie the same way again. The girl he sat next to put her hand lightly on his leg to get his attention.

"She must be one lucky girl" She smiled again and took her hand away. Ringo looked back into those mesmerizing eyes and stammered.

"No um actually it's uhh" he paused to put himself back together "It's not like that" the girl's smile faded as she took a sip of her drink. Ringo looked at his. It was his fourth one and it was only five o'clock.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I just assumed . . ." she looked down and played with her bracelet. Ringo looked away and wrapped his hands around his glass. "Hey, I think I've seen ya from somewhere! What's yer name?" Ringo looked at the speaker. She had her head in her hand in interest.

"Richard Starkey. But me friends call me Ringo" He smiled at her "Ringo Starr"

"That's right!" She snapped her fingers in remembrance "Yer that drummer of that neato band, the Hurricanes!" She laughed at the realization and Ringo smiled. This girl was definitely starting to make him feel better.

"Oh so you've 'eard of us?" She looked at him appalled by how much he doesn't know.

"Everyone knows you!" She threw her hands in the air "Christ! Yer probably the best band I've evah 'eard! And I ain't just sayin' that since the drummah's sittin' in front of me!"

"Oh well why don't ya come to one of our shows?" He blushed at the compliment the girl had just given him.

"I'd love to!" she yelled and laughed in excitement. "When are ya playin' next?"

"March 25, I believe" the girl took a pen and wrote on the top of her hand. She stood up and took her bag off of the stool.

"I'll be there!" she put a thumb up and started walking to the door. "I'll see ya then, Rings!"

"Wait!" he called as he stood up. The girl stopped and looked back at him. The couple had taken a break from kissing and watched the two. "I didn't catch yer name" Even the bartender was watching as he dried a glass with a rag.

"It's Lucille, but the boys call me Lucy" Lucille smiled and walked out the door of the bar. _How am I supposed to tell Sadie about her?_

**March 24 afternoon, one month later; Starkey Residence**

Sadie held a fist full of hair as she sat on Ringo's lap on the couch. She had come over unannounced and attacked him on the couch It made Ringo feel. . . used. Her lips pressed hard against his. Her back was arched as she leaned over him. With her eyes closed, she made to unbutton his shirt but he stopped her by gently pushing her shoulders. She noticed his expression and knitted her eyebrows together.

"What's the mattah?" Ringo dropped his hands next to his lap as Sadie repositioned herself on his lap. She cocked her head to the side like she always does to get someone's attention.

"This is . . . wrong" Ringo avoided looking at her but sensed a smile form on her slender lips.

"Aw come on Ritchie! It's gonna be fine" She stroked his hair which forced him to look at her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her head on his chest. Ringo wished he could return the hug but he knew it would just encourage her. "Alan isn't going to be back till tomorrow. We're fine."

Why did she want this so badly? She has Rory now so she shouldn't need Ringo as much as she wants. He really did love her, but something about what they're doing feels . . . well, wrong. Ringo stood up quickly, unlocking Sadie's arms from around his neck and tipping her over onto her back on the couch.

"What is wrong with you?" Sadie yelled at him. Ringo paced back in forth and ran a shaking hand through his hair. Should he tell her about Lucille? What if she knows her already? _She might even be more beautiful than Sadie . . ._

"What's wrong with _me_?" Ringo crossed his arms and looked down at the angry girl sitting on the couch. He had never really had the guts to tell her off "What about you? Yer almost a married lady and ya wanna jeopardize that!"

"I thought this was what you wanted!" Sadie yelled back while sitting up on the couch. She kept her palms on the couch's cushions as she watched him stare her down.

"I did before I found out you were marrying the lead singer of me band . . ." He turned so his back was to her. He heard a spring from the couch move and before he knew it, Sadie was standing next to him. She entwined her fingers between his. She kissed his cheek then moved to his lips. She pulled him down to the couch where he gave in to her again.

_She's going to find out about Lucille sooner or later . . . Hmmm Lucy . . ._


	10. Chapter 10: Carry That Weight

**SCANDAL! READ ALL ABOUT IT! Seriously! So, I'm a little sorry about having to repost the last chapter. I had to change a little bit of it for this chapter to make sense and for the dates of the show to fit along with history. Enjoy! I don't want to accidentally blurt anything out!**

The pub was packed with people as usual while the band was setting up their instruments. The talking and ordering of drinks at the bar filled Ringo's ears. It made him more nervous and excited with every order he overheard. He turned to the lead guitarist, Ty O'Brien who was helping Ringo set up his drum set.

"So, you invited a girl, eh?" Ty asked him with an interested expression. He was always interested in Ringo's affairs and sometimes, Ringo got tired of it. But other times, he really needed someone to talk to.

"Yeah, she seemed pretty nice" Ringo shrugged and smiled at the thought of Lucille. Just her name brought butterflies to his stomach. He wasn't sure why though. Didn't he just love Sadie four days ago?

Love. It seemed strange for the word to go through his mind. It was always a touchy subject for him, especially around Sadie. She'd always tell him about how much she loved Rory and Ringo just wanted to tell her that it wasn't real. But now the two are getting married. . .

"'Pretty Nice'? Not pretty?" Ty snapped Ringo out of his thoughts as he stood up. Ringo got up also and sat in his place behind the drums. He spun on the small stool as he twirled a drum stick between his fingers.

"Mm" Ringo smiled "I guess she is pretty" the memory of Lucille's piercing green eyes flashed into his mind. His smile got bigger and Ty laughed at him. The bass guitarist, Lu Walters walked by and Ty pulled him over.

"Ey Lu! Seems like Rings is in love!" Ty dragged out the word _love_ and pretended to swoon. Lu laughed along with Ty and even Ringo couldn't help but laugh.

"That's personal business O'Brien!" Ringo wagged the drum stick that he had been twirling at Ty. Lu walked behind Ringo and patted him hard on the back.

"Well, it was about time ya got someone Ritchie!" Lu and Ty smiled stupidly as Ringo looked down at his drums.

"Well," he looked around the bar with his eyes "I haven't got her yet . . ." the guitarist and bassist groaned.

"Rings, ya got us all excited for ya!" Ty and Lu had bored expressions on their faces as they went to their own instruments. Ringo looked down at the tables at Sadie and Rory. Her hands were hidden inside his as he leaned closer to her in his chair. Sadie stared down at his hands. Ringo watched as Sadie ran a lone finger over the ring on Rory's finger.

He continued to watch the couple sitting at the table while he tapped his drum skins. With every move the couple made, Ringo's drumming got louder. His head started to bob as it usually does when he plays as he closed his eyes.

He saw himself sitting in Rory's place in front of Sadie. He was holding her soft hand in his as she smiled longingly at him. He returned the smile with his light blue eyes and leaned into her. He kissed her on her lips and slowly moved to her neck, but once he pulled away from her, she wasn't Sadie anymore. Instead, it was Lucille.

Ringo opened his eyes immediately and stopped drumming. He looked over at the door at the club and saw a girl walk in. She had a bag slung across her chest over a relatively short dress. Her long straight black hair hung down her back and over her shoulders. When Ringo spotted her looking around the bar, he sprung up from the drum stool and hopped off of the stage. He walked right by the table Rory and Sadie sat at not at all noticing Sadie's eyes following him.

"Lucille!" he called to her as he approached. He was excited that she had come to see the band play, though he knew she would anyway. "Hullo!"

"Oh, hullo Ringo, been a while huh?" Lucille smiled then looked sideways at him. "Didn't I tell ya tah call me 'Lucy'?" she placed her hands on her hips.

"Well" Ringo hesitated and looked down at Lucy's feet "I guess ya did" he laughed.

"It's nice tah see ya, luv" Lucy calmly said as she hugged him closely, wrapping her arms around his neck. She then turned and placed a gentle kiss on his cheek, leaving redness from her lipstick and from the blood rushing to Ringo's face. He slowly returned the hug and Lucy pulled away.

"So, where am I sittin'?" she smiled up at the older boy's blushed face. He led Lucille over to where Sadie and Rory were sitting. With each step, he got more nervous. How will Sadie react to meeting Lucille?

"Lucy, this is Rory and his girlfriend," he motioned to Rory and lastly to Sadie, "Sadie" They both smiled up at Ringo and Lucy. When Ringo looked at Sadie, he could see that her smile was forced as though she didn't exactly care for the pretty girl standing before her.

"Nice tah meetcha" Lucy said as she sat down next to Sadie. She pulled her legs up onto the seat and sat cross legged. Ringo slid into the seat next to Lucy and watched her talk. She seemed excited to be sitting where she was and it made Ringo happy to see that most of her questions were directed to him. "How long has the band been togethah anyway?" Rory opened his mouth to answer but Ringo beat him to it.

"Uh, well this is our fihst show togethah" Ringo scratched his head as Lucille kept her eyes on him. "Me and Rory met at this competition last year we both had attended. He thought I was pretty swell so 'e said 'ya wanna join me band?' so I did!" Lucille laughed along with what the drummer said and placed her hand absentmindedly on his leg. Sadie noticed and interjected into their conversation.

"Wait just a moment" Sadie said to Lucille "isn't yer mum in me mum's book club?" Sadie rested her chin in her hand on the table. Lucy cocked her head and put the hand that was on Ringo's leg on the table.

"Oh, that's right! I've been to yer 'ouse!" _Aw shite, they're getting along! At least it's bettah than them fighting._ Ringo stood up from his chair. Rory gave him a raised eyebrow while Sadie and Lucille stared at him a little confused.

"Rory, we should probably go get ready" Ringo told him; not looking him directly in the eyes. Rory nodded and also stood up to follow Ringo back stage.

Richie watched the two girls laugh together from the corner of the stage. From where he was standing, no one could see him unless they stood on the opposite side of the stage from him. "Ooo, is that the bird, Rings?" Ringo jumped from the sound of Ty's voice next to him. "And yer already stalkin' 'er!"

"I ain't stalkin' 'er!" Ringo said defensively as he crossed his arms and looked away from the two girls.

"Are ya sure?" Ty chuckled at Ringo's defensiveness. Ty looked over Ringo's shoulder to examine the two girls. He raised his eyebrow at how he saw Ringo follow his gaze. "What are ya gonna do about Sadie?"

"What do ya mean?" Ringo asked in confusion. His eyes darted back and forth between watching Sadie talk to watching Lucille talk. They stared longer at Lucille. He noticed that when she speaks, she talks from the corner of her mouth as though from a different part of town.

"Oh, don't act like ya don't know!" Ringo's eyebrows knitted together and he shook his head. "We all know you like Sadie!" Ty hissed.

Ringo was taken aback by Ty's hostility. He knew that the lead guitarist could be a little snappy, but when he was, Ringo never expected it. He was always in fear of when the lead guitarist would finally lose his temper and snap. This wasn't the time."Sorry" Ty apologized.

Lu Walters came towards the two with his bass. He stuck his head in between Ringo and Ty to look them over. "We 'ave tah go on soon yano" he said in his deep voice. Ringo's hands shook at the realization of having to play. He was always nervous on stage.

Soon enough, Rory and the rhythm guitarist, Johnny Byrne joined them so that the Hurricanes were all together. The drummer, singer, lead guitarist, and rhythm guitarist stood in front of Lu for his speech. He was the only one who could really speak the best in the group; Rory had a stutter, Ringo never finished his grammar school, Ty fooled around too much, and Johnny was too quiet.

"Well, mates, we're goin' on in a few," Lu started "let's hope for a good show. We got a good crowd out there so let's make it good!"

"More like get it ovah with!" Ringo yelled and they all laughed. Everyone in the band knew how nervous Ringo could get before a show so it wasn't much of a surprise when he said that.

"We'll d-do fine!" Rory told him with a hand on Ringo's shoulder. Ringo looked in his eyes and wondered what Sadie could see in him. _Enough tah get married,_ Ringo thought.

"I know we will" Ringo said.

"Anyways," Lu cleared his throat "So, we'll be playin', 'America' and 'Blue Suede Shoes' for the fans" he kept his eyes on the piece of paper in his hands. After a moment, he looked up "Are we ready or what?"

"Fook yeah!" Ty yelled as he threw his fist in the air. Ringo laughed nervously as Lu led them on stage.

At the end of their two songs, the Hurricanes exited to stage right. The crowd was going crazy for them, saying they wanted more than just two songs. How were they supposed to say that's all they have?

Ringo wiped his face back stage and followed Rory out to the table with the two girls sitting there. His nerves had faded from the show and now all he wanted to do was get to know Lucy more. She was so beautiful that he needed to learn more about her.

Rory sped ahead of Ringo to reach his fiancée sitting down at the table. When Ringo came into view of Lucy, she jumped up from her seat and gave him a big hug. "You looked really nervous up there!"

"I was" he responded, "I almost threw up" Lucille laughed at him and looked him in the eyes.

"You did great" she whispered in his ear with her arms wrapped around his neck. Ringo decided to make a move that he would've never made having just met her. But he felt like it's been longer than a month since they'd met and that they in fact have known each other forever. He put his hands on her waist and leaned into her.

They were the only ones in that club then, making Ringo smile internally. Lucille seemed more into the kiss than Sadie was any time they were together. That kiss told him one thing: He didn't love Sadie after all, it was always Lucille. All of that time he had spent trying to get Sadie's attention was useless because he was always meant to be with Lucille.

When they both pulled away, they smiled at each other. Ringo let go of Lucy and focused on her eyes. He could see though that Sadie was not happy about what she had just seen. Ringo could see that she was trying to focus on her fiancé who was having trouble telling her about his singing.

Lucille and Ringo walked back to their seats where they talked, keeping their eyes on each other. The rest of the band soon joined them but Ringo didn't notice them because he was already in the motion of interrupting Lucy with a kiss. It was a long kiss that made Lucy knit her eyebrows together and say, "I fohgot what I was tryin' tah tell ya . . ." when Ringo pulled away. He laughed at her and tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear.

"Ugh!" Lucy exclaimed with a laugh, "Yer nose is gettin' in the way!" Lucy laughed as she watched Ringo push his nose up like a pig.

"Does this help?" he snorted like a pig with his nose pushed up. His mouth attacked Lucy's neck like a snorting snapping turtle. Lucy laughed but stopped when she saw Sadie stand up from the table. Ringo stopped also.

"Richard? Can I talk tah ya?" Sadie asked him. Ringo nodded and followed Rory's fiancée outside. It was raining as usual. Sadie crossed her arms and looked at him from under the tarp. "Which street corner did ya find her on?"

"Why does it mattah tah you? And why'd ya 'ave tah be so rude about me and her?" Ringo glared down at Sadie in all seriousness.

"Because-" she started but Ringo interrupted her.

"Look, I'm sick o' this, Sadie! Yer engaged to Rory, but then ya wanna get me intah bed every time we're alone! Yer usin' me and I don't need that anymore because I have someone else!" Ringo started walking away back inside to the club but Sadie grabbed his arm.

"Richard, wait" Ringo turned to Sadie and she saw his angry red face. After a moment she said, "I'm pregnant." Ringo's world spun as he tried to focus on the small girl in front of him.

"What?" he put his hand on the side of the building to keep his balance. He didn't quite understand what Sadie had just said. Pregnant? How could she be pregnant?

"I think it's yours because I'm not very far along . . . I'm about a month in . . ." she spoke quietly so Ringo could barely hear her. He did, though he wished he didn't.

". . . Does Rory know?" he whispered.

"He thinks it's his" Sadie responded in the same volume as Ringo.

"Well he's gonna know when that baby comes out with a big nose like mine!" his voice got louder with each word.

"Rory can't know" Sadie said, still whispering as though she wanted to let him know to keep his voice down.

"What? I'm the father and I should be able to say so! Sadie, I luv ya and if ya luv me, why can't we be togethah?" He whispered the end of the sentence and awaited her answer. Sadie turned away from him towards the door.

"Because, I luved Alan first" her eyes burst with tears as she ran for the bathroom, leaving Ringo out in the rain.

**Honestly, my older friend is in the hospital right now giving birth to her first child :D YAY! Little Zachary! XD He's gonna be such a troublemaker! I actually didn't get that idea from her btw but I like the fact that I was typing it out while she was in the hospital hahahaha so anyway, please review guys! You should also go find Eight Days A Week and read that. It's by me and Lovely Rita Harrison. It's perdy good! **

**-Review! S'il vous plait! *please* this has been me, Obscure Séance Rita**


	11. Chapter 11: What Goes On

**Hi! Sorry it's been so long. I know, you probably thought this story was done for! Well, it's not! So be excited for this! I guess you could say this is like a teaser filler chapter. It's a little short but it's totally worth it!**

**Summary of last chapter: Ringo and Lucille are kind of together now but Sadie got jealous of the attention that Ringo was giving Lucille so she decided on telling him about her pregnancy and the fact that she thinks it's his child. **

Ringo lay on the couch in the living room of his home with his arm over his eyes. The phone kept ringing in the kitchen but he would not answer. It has been three days since he talked to Lucille. Three days since he talked to Sadie. . .

What was he going to do? He got one girl pregnant and the other really loves him. Who was he supposed to choose? Sadie does not want him but he wants her and she is pregnant with _his _child! But Lucille loves him and actually wants to be with him. . .

The phone stopped ringing but started ringing again. Ringo was starting to get annoyed and rose from the couch. He walked into the kitchen and violently ripped the phone from the wall. He didn't know who had been trying to reach him but they won't be reaching him for the rest of the night.

The front door opened and in came Elsie, Ringo's mother. She was still dressed in her waitress uniform from coming back from the pub. She must have used her bar earnings on the groceries. Ringo was stilling holding the phone when she walked into the kitchen and said, "Ritchie, what did you do to the phone?" she put down the bags of groceries on the counter.

"Mum, it wouldn't stop ringin'. . ." Ringo put the dismembered phone down on the counter next to where it once was on the wall and started emptying the bags.

"Well, why didn't ya just answer it then? That's usually 'ow people stop the phone from ringin' instead o' rippin' it from the wall!" Elsie smiled at her son who did not smile back. Her smile disappeared when she noticed her son's usual cheery attitude was gone. "Richard. . ." he looked up.

"I didn't want tah talk tah 'er, mum" he emptied the contents of the shopping bag as his mother took his hand.

"Richard." Elsie led him to the small table in the kitchen and sat him down in the chair he sits in every night. She kept his hand in hers as she sat down in another chair, "You're going to need to talk to her sometime. If she's trying this 'ard, it must be important and I can tell it's really 'urting you. She is your best friend after all!"

"Mum. . ." Ringo took his hand away and looked down at it, "Ya just. . . don't undahstand" he kept his eyes away from hers.

"Well maybe you can 'elp me undahstand, Ritchie! Did somethin' 'appen?" The front door opened, interrupting Elsie. Harry Graves, Ringo's stepfather walked into the kitchen. He had joined the family when Ringo was thirteen and was the only father figure in his life. He encouraged Ringo's interest in music.

"Hey, Ritchie! Play some good music today?" Harry smiled at his wife and stepson with his hands on his hips. He could feel the tension in the room. "Is everything okay?"

Ringo turned back to his mother, not really ignoring his stepfather, but addressing to his mother's question first, "I don't really want tah talk about it, Mum. It's a little personal" Elsie looked down with disappointment as Ringo stood up from his chair and turned to his stepfather. He smiled up at the tall man as best as he could and said, "We 'ave anothah gig tahmorrow if ya want tah come see 'ow great I am!"

"I'd luve tah come" Harry smiled and put his hand on Ringo's shoulder, who tried to return the smile. He maintained the smile until he left the room, where the smile disappeared once again. Ringo took a turn down the narrow hallway but stopped once he heard his parents talking.

"Is Ritchie okay?" he heard a chair creek as Harry sat down at the small table.

"I'm not sure. . ." Elsie said to her husband, "'E took the phone off o' the wall instead of answerin' it"

"Oh? Didn't think the kid 'ad it in 'im!" a small chuckle came from Harry as Elsie scolding him.

"Harry! This is serious! Somethin' must be wrong if 'e doesn't want tah talk tah Sadie. That girl 'as been callin' all day!" Ringo shifted at the sound of Sadie's name but kept his position against the wall.

"Maybe we should 'ire someone tah talk tah him. . ." Harry's voice was low and Ringo flinched at the suggestion. He didn't want to talk about it with anyone. It was his problem and it will be his decision. He started to walk away in anger but stopped at the sound of his mother's voice.

"No, we don't 'ave enough money fer that. And I'm sure that if 'e won't talk to me about it, then he won't tell some professional either" There was a hint of hopelessness in Elsie's voice that made Ringo feel worse than he did before.

"Hey," Harry's voice was still low and comforting as he spoke to Ringo's mother, "he'll make it through this. He's a strong kid! He's not thirteen anymore, Elsie" Elsie sighed.

"Harry, yer right, we shouldn't get involved because it's 'is problem and if he needed our help, he would tell us right?"

"Exactly! So ya don't need tah worry about little Ritchie, Elsie. Yer stressin' yerself out too much with work" Ringo looked down at his hands. He had been stressing his mother out too?

"Work has not been payin' the bills. . ." Ringo walked down the narrow hallway, bored with his parent's conversation.

He went upstairs to his small room and opened the window then lit a cigarette. His mother wasn't getting enough money? They are living in the poor side of town. . . The gigs didn't give much either. _A job is in ordah it seems_, Ringo thought to himself as he sat in front of the window and looked out at the town. He heard a ship bell and got an idea. _I could get a job at the 'arbor! That pays pretty well! And it'll get me mind off o' this tricky situation. . ._

Ringo was so transfixed with the night air that he jumped when he heard the phone next to his bed ring. He had forgotten about that phone since he never answers it. He stared at it, contemplating on answering. He knew he needed to get over it but he didn't know who would be on the other line. . .

He picked up the receiver and the ringing stopped. Should he hang up? What should he say? What should he do?

Richard Starkey put the phone to his ear and gulped nervously while pulling at the color of his shirt. "Hullo?"

"Hi Ringo" the voice said from the other side, "I feel like it's been fo'evah since I've talked tah ya!"

***GASP!* Who could he be talking to?! I know who it is! XD but I'm not telling you! You'll have to wait! What will Ringo's decision be?! Is he okay?! How will the next gig go?! How is that job going to work out?! These questions will be answered next time! Review please!**


	12. Chapter 12: Don't Pass Me By

**Hi, Guys! I'd really hate to do this to you but I would really appreciate it if you could read chapters 1-3 over again. I spent a whole night rewriting them to show the readers how Sadie was before she became best friends with Ringo. I also wanted to show you who Eddie and Lizzy really are. You can only see these views by reading chapters 1-3! I promise you, you'll understand the story more and you'll enjoy it more than the first time! **** So here's chapter 12 of Boys! **

"Oh, um hi Lucy" Ringo was not sure if he was excited to hear her voice or disappointed. He did miss talking to someone else besides his parents.

"'Ow are ya Rings?" Lucy asked on the other line. She was cheery as usual but Ringo could hear a sense of cautiousness to her voice as though she knew something was wrong.

"I've. . . Been bettah."

"Oh. . ." Ringo realized he was disappointing her with his evasiveness.

"But 'ow are you, Lucy?"

"I'm good, I'm good. . ." There was silence from the other line that made Ringo think that she had hung up. Lucy then said, "How 'bout we meet up somewhere? I mean, I bet ya 'aven't been outta the house fer a couple days"

"Well, alright. Why don't ya meet me at the harbor tahmarrow? We could take a walk er something" Ringo could hear the gears in Lucy's mind grinding together in the form of her licking her lips. _Those beautiful lips. . ._

"I'd really like that" A smile could be heard in her voice.

**At the harbor: **

Ringo leaned over the railing in front of the ships docking He looked down at his reflection far below thinking, _would anyone notice if I fell? Of course they would, they'd see the splash._

He started watching the people hauling cargo onto the big ship docked. How could they wake up in the morning knowing they have to work in such dull weather? Most of them must get hurt often from picking up such heavy objects. It made him worried to venture for a job in such a dangerous environment He's fragile and weak but there's nothing else he can do. He needs the money.

"Ringo!" he turned around to see the girl with the long black hair and bright green eyes running towards him. He couldn't help but smile despite how hurt he felt.

Lucille tackled the drummer with laughter and a hug turned into a passionate kiss on his lips. A chill ran down his spine as Lucy's cold fingers raked through his hair. He was even more startled when Lucy's tongue touched his. It felt right. . . But wrong at the same time. He remembered how he felt a few days ago when she kissed him but now. . . it felt like betrayal. He should be the father of Sadie's child. So why couldn't he stop kissing Lucille?

Lucille pulled away from Ringo and looked down with a step between them. "I really missed ya, luv" she said while slightly looking into his eyes.

"I missed you too" Ringo smiled, feeling more comfortable about being with her. He tucked some of her hair behind her ear for her. _This can be a brilliant day_, he thought, _All I 'afta do is keep me mind on Lucy!_ "I'm sorry fer not answerin' yer calls."

Lucy hesitated before saying; "Ringo, I only called once each night" She looked up at him with worry in her eyes. She could tell something was wrong by his smile. He seemed like he was trying harder to hide something. "Is everythin' alright?"

"Hm? Yeah, I'm fine! Everythin's fine! Don't worry 'bout me, Lucy" he smiled a little more but his façade did not fool Lucy.

"Ya 'afta tell me Richard! I mean, I think of ya now as me othah half. . ." Lucy stopped and looked down again but looked up once more. "I want tah be with you, Ritchie. I know I 'aven't known ya fer long but. . . I love you"

"Lucy. . ." Ringo took her hand between his ringed fingers. He smiled at her again and tears welled up in the corners of Lucy's green eyes "I want tah be with you more than anythin'. I love you too, Lucy"

He leaned down and kissed her sweetly on her lips. A spark ran through both of them. It was a larger more prominent spark than the one Ringo had felt when Sadie had sloppily kissed him that first time. That spark in Sadie had been lost over time but Ringo had found that feeling in Lucy.

After they pulled away from each other, they started to walk down the side of the harbor. Ringo told Lucy everything that had happened. About Sadie getting engaged then pregnant and telling Ringo it could be his child instead of Rory's. Lucy's face dropped from the news but she only pulled Ringo closer.

She was suddenly afraid of losing him. She had not wanted to hold onto something so badly in her life. She looked back on the night at the pub. She remembered how Ringo had left with the girl Sadie, who was the only one to return. She remembered seeing the flame of jealousy burn in Sadie's eyes as Ringo kissed Lucy It scared her to think that she could lose him so quickly when she had just gained him in the first place.

Ringo stopped walking, forcing Lucy to stop also. "'Ow 'bout we go fer lunch? I'll pay."

"Do ya 'ave enough?" Lucy asked, putting her eyebrows together. She knew they both lived on the same side of town, the poor side. It was harder to pay for things but she suspected Ringo would have a little pocket money from his gigs.

"Um" Ringo emptied his pockets and counted his money, "I think I 'ave enough. . . We'll 'afta be pretty cheap though" he smiled apologetically.

"That's alright! You don't need tah buy me an expensive meal. But if it makes ya feel bettah, I'll pay half" Lucy smiled up at him and Ringo shook his head.

"No, that wouldn't be propah fer me tah let the lady pay" Ringo put his arm around Lucy's shoulders and started leading her to the closest diner. Since it was so close to the harbor, it served mostly fish. "Besides, I'm getting' paid tahnight at the gig" Ringo smiled a toothy grin, showing Lucy his sharp canines. Lucy smiled back and laughed.

"That's great! I 'ope ya get rich some day!" Lucy smiled at him and he shrugged her comment off. He isn't _that _great at what he does! Just enough to get the money. Though, he would love to do what he's doing for the rest of his life. . .

Ringo walked Lucy inside the diner and sat down at a booth that gave them a view of the water. A waitress came over and took their order. Ringo told her they wanted a milk shake to share with the restaurant's classic fish and chips, though Ringo himself could not eat the fish. Once the waitress brought the milk shake for the two, Ringo saw the door open from behind Lucy. His face went ghostly pale once he saw the blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Ritchie? What's the mattah?" Lucy turned around and saw the couple at the far table Ringo was looking at. Ringo slouched in his seat, hiding most of his body from Lucy. "Ringo, it's alright! They're not gonna see ya!"

"It's not that, Lucy" Ringo whispered and Lucy frowned a little. "It's just. . . That's probably my child that she's impregnated with. . . But she's still with Rory. It's like she wants tah be with both of us" Lucy placed her hand on top of Ringo's which forced him to sit up.

"I don't want tah 'urt yer feelin's but, I think she wants tah be with that Rory fellow. Not you" Lucy stopped and looked him straight in his eyes. "For all ya know, it might not be yer baby either!"

"Lucy, yer right! Yer absolutely right! I really do love you!" He leaned over the table and quickly kissed her on her lips, almost spilling the milk shake. Lucy grabbed the glass before its contents could spill on the table. They both laughed as the waitress dropped off their fish and chips. Ringo picked at the fries on his side of the plate while Lucy ate the fish on her side with a fork and knife. "Yano, I'm really glad we did this Lucy. Thank you" He smiled at her and she returned the smile.

Ringo was starting to feel better than he did when he first got to the harbor. Lucy made him realize he shouldn't worry about Sadie anymore. He was with Lucy now and he loves her more than he had ever loved Sadie. So why did he get nervous when Sadie started walking towards their table?

He discretely looked her up and down as she got closer. He didn't think it was possible but he could see her stomach bulging already. _I didn't think it started tah show that fast!_ She didn't look as happy as he thought she would be. Had she been faking it for Rory? Ringo tried not to think about it. He looked away out the window to avoid her seeing him but she did anyway. She stopped at the table and put her hands on her waist.

"Don't try hiding from me, Richard" Ringo turned at the sound of his name to see the angry red face of Sadie. At closer inspection, he noticed that she had many lines under her eyes and at the corner of her mouth as though she hadn't slept in a great while.

"Oh um, hi Sadie" Ringo said with a slight smile. Lucy was ready to jump in at any moment to protect her new boyfriend. She felt protective of him like it was her job to stand up for him.

"Why haven't you been answering my calls? I've been calling you every day for the past three days" Sadie shot a glare at Lucy hoping that she would get the hint to leave but Lucy wasn't moving.

"I've been. . . Busy" he fiddled with his rings over the table and Sadie started tapping her foot on the aluminum floor.

"Busy my ass, Richard Starkey!" Sadie slammed her hand on the table, making both Ringo and Lucy jump in their seats. "I needed to talk to you about _you know_ but you wouldn't bring up the courage to talk to me long enough!"

Ringo opened his mouth to defend himself but Lucy beat him to it.

"You 'ave no right tah talk tah 'im like that" Lucy hissed at the older girl and Ringo's eyes went wide.

"Excuse me, but this is between me and Ritchie" Sadie crossed her arms and stared Lucy down. Ringo's eyes stayed wide as he looked from Sadie to Lucy and back.

"Well, yer ruinin' me date with me boyfriend so I'd really appreciate it if you'd just fook off" Ringo's eyes almost popped out of his head as he stared at Lucy. _She just called me 'er boyfriend. . . And she said we were on a date! She probably shouldn't 'ave swore like that though. . ._

"Who are you to talk to me like that, little poor girl!" Sadie's eyes burned with hatred for Lucy, who looked back at her with a plain look upon her face. Sadie must have had nothing left to say to the couple because she walked back to her table where her fiancé sat waiting for her. Ringo looked down at his hands as Lucy started to feel awkward. She wondered if she had gone too far.

"Don't ya think you were a little harsh, Lucille?" He looked up from his hands and picked at the fries a little more. He didn't have much of an appetite anymore but he needed something to occupy himself.

"Richard. . ." Lucy looked out the window at the boats docked at the harbor. People walked by, obstructing her view of the water. Workers continued to the load the boats and yell for each other. "Ya can't just sit there and let 'er push ya around! It's not 'ealthy! It was killin' me seein' ya so 'urt with her screamin' at ya!"

"Lucy," Ringo sighed and put his hand over hers. "I really appreciate ya stickin' up fer me but I can take it!" Lucy's eyebrows knitted together in concern.

"Ya don't get it though, it's 'urtin' me!" Lucy put her hand to her breast to signify that her pain was going straight to her heart. He looked her in the eyes with confusion.

"But Lucy. . . Ya don't need tah be 'urt fer me. It's my problem that I need tah deal with on me own" Ringo put his hand down over Lucy's on the table. Lucy looked down and stared at their hands before meeting his eyes again. "I really appreciate yer thought though"

"Alright, I guess I'll try me 'ardest tah stay out of it" Ringo smiled at Lucy.

"Thank you" He leaned over the table and kissed her forehead. "Now let's finish our food and get outta 'ere! I gotta get ready fer me gig soon"

**Hello Again! What do you think? Ringo and Lucy are officially together! I never thought it would come to this. If only Sadie would stay out of the way. . . So next chapter: ANOTHER gig! Will Lucy stay out of Ringo's problem? Or will she get involved again and cause even more problems? These questions will most likely be answered in the next chapter! Oh, don't forget to reread chapters 1-3 and Review this one! **** Thanks Guys! **


	13. Chapter 13: Across the Universe

**Happy New Year Everyone! This took a while. A long while. I hope you enjoy it! Review too please!**

Lucy stood outside of the pub, _The Empress_, smoking yet another cigarette. She knows she shouldn't be nervous to enter the pub but she was. Ringo had told her that he would reserve a table for her and him. He knew she wouldn't feel comfortable sitting with Sadie and Rory.

Lucy smoothed down the skirt of her dress with the hand not holding her cigarette. It was a dress like all the others she owns; falling just below her knees. Her black leather jacket kept her warm from the coming night air. She wanted to look nice for Ringo, having spent the whole day with him walking along the water; she thought he should see the nicer side of Lucy. She had been wearing pants for four days, thinking that she would not see Ringo. She didn't want to get her hopes up so she wore pants while she was with him earlier in the day.

She flicked the last of her cigarette on the sidewalk in front of her. She stomped on it to completely put the cigarette out. Lucy decided to face her fear of the people inside the pub and walked in. The smell of cigarette smoke hit her upon entering the bar. A couple made out next to her as a band played in the back of the room. It wasn't the Hurricanes but they played music like them.

She walked through the pub awkwardly swerving through the crowd. Some people glared down at the small girl, seeing that she was younger than most at the bar. She made it to the front of the pub where the stage began and found an empty table with only two seats. Between the salt and pepper shakers was a folded piece of paper. Lucy lifted the note delicately with two fingers as she sat down in the chair facing the stage.

She unfolded the note and saw Ringo's messy handwriting. It read, "Are you ready for the second half of our date?" with his signature at the bottom. Lucy thought about how it would've been if someone else had found that note. Someone like Sadie. . .

Lucy scanned the pub to find the snotty whore. She was nowhere to be found. _Maybe I got through tah 'er? I hope so. I don't want tah see her powder covered face,_ Lucy thought. She gazed up at the stage, waiting for Ringo's presence to appear. _I wonder when she'll start getting fat. . ._

Lucy was snapped out of her thoughts as Ringo walked onto the stage to his drum set as the other band was exiting. She suddenly got excited when she saw he was smiling. Something else caught her eye as she watched him sit down before his drums. A microphone was in front of him. Was he going to sing? _Could _he sing?

Ringo sat down at his drums and looked at the crowd. He turned in his seat with a large smile, having spotted Lucy. He raised a hand holding a drumstick and waved to her. She waved back and watched longingly as the rest of the band walked out.

Lucy had met the other band mates the other night after Ringo had left. It seemed a little awkward at first to her because the lead guitarist, Ty O'Brien had walked right up to her and introduced himself. Then came over the bassist, Lu Walters who seemed more like Ty's sidekick than his own being. The two band members had told Lucy everything she needed to know about the goofy drummer. They took her fear away of being open with him by telling her that he's "mad about her". She had spent a comfortable hour talking to the bassist and lead guitarist before her curfew had expired. Lucy couldn't help but smile as the two walked on stage.

The last band member to enter Lucy's view of the stage was Rory. He always seemed awkward and nervous to sing as though he had no plan for what was going to happen. She glanced at Ringo who looked so confident with his drums. She loved how he was growing a mustache and beard. It made him look good with his hair up the way most boys wore it these days. It's like they all want to be like Elvis.

"What would ya like tah ordah, dear?" A voice said from next to Lucy as the band started playing. It was the waitress. She was a little older than Lucy thought but she looked strangely familiar. Had she just seen her last time she was here?

"Oh, um-"

"Wait a second," the waitress pointed her pen at Lucy in a realization. "You must be Lucy!"

"Well, yeah! How do ya know who I am?" Lucy's eyes were wide with confusion. How did this woman know her? She had only been to the pub one time before.

"Oh, me son wouldn't stop talkin' 'bout ya when 'e got home today!" The waitress pointed to the stage where the band was playing. Lucy finally understood.

"You're Ringo's mother!" Lucy could see why she looked so familiar. Ringo had her smile and her eyes.

"You can call me Elsie" Elsie put out her hand with a smile and Lucy shook it. After Lucy ordered her drink, Elsie walked away; leaving Lucy to watch the band play.

The Hurricanes played a few songs with Ringo singing. Lucy could tell he really enjoyed singing but she could also tell that it was hard for him to focus. His voice was rough and deep as it echoed throughout the bar. Ringo's voice was a lot like Little Richard. _Is that his main influence?_ Lucy loved the way he crescendo and decrescendo at different moments in the song. She could feel what the song meant to be felt. Something told her he sang the songs for her. They were about love after all!

After Ringo sang, Rory took over leaving Ringo in the back with the drums. He was so much better when he could focus on the drumming instead of multitasking with singing. It was a pure sound that showed how much he worked on his skills. He could rest on the whole notes of the song without focusing on breathing with his diaphragm. Lucille was obsessed and star struck.

The drummer stumbled and Lucy was pulled out of her trance. It was a sign of a distraction. She looked around to see that her order had arrived. . . and that a man looking a couple years older than her walking toward her table. His black hair was up in a pompadour and he stroked it back with his free hand. His other hand held a glass full of some kind of alcoholic beverage. He had an air of arrogant cockiness as he walked in Lucy's direction. She looked away from him toward the bathroom. _Maybe 'e isn't comin' tah me?_ Lucy was unlucky. The older man sat down in the seat next to her and put his rain covered boots on the table.

"What's a pretty little thing like you doin' in a dark place like this?" the classic pick up line was said with a steely voice. _Maybe from smoking ten packs of ciggies a day?_

Lucy ignored the stranger and turned to the band on stage. Ringo was looking everywhere but in Lucy's direction. She frowned and turned toward the stranger sitting next to her. "So now ya look at me!" he smiled a creepy smile as Lucy pushed his boots off of the table.

"I 'ave a boyfriend" Lucy glared at him but his smile only grew larger. He looked to his left then to his right.

"I don't see any boyfriend 'round 'ere" he whispered it in her ear, giving Lucy a large chill up her back. He was clearly drunk or getting there because he smelled purely like alcohol and cigarettes. Lucy scooted her chair away from the stranger. "Me name's Eric and tahday must be yer lucky day. . ."

He leaned closer to Lucy who scooted farther.

"Me boyfriend is on stage akshully" she said it quickly and Eric looked up at the stage. It was more of a glare that went unnoticed by Ringo for he was still not looking in Lucy's direction.

"Doesn't look like it tah me" Eric leaned closer and put his hand on Lucy's thigh. "Nobody's lookin'." His lips were just a mere centimeter away from Lucy's when he was suddenly pulled backwards.

The eighteen year old looked up at her love standing up to the stranger. There was about three inches between the top of Ringo's head to the top of Eric's. _When was the last time I was fought ovah? Psh! Nevah!_ She hadn't even noticed the band stop playing and exit the stage! A crowd started to form around Lucy's table as Ringo yelled at Eric.

"This is _my _gurl, Eric! I'd really appreciate it if ya'd stay away from 'er!" Eric stumbled as his wrist twitched a little.

"It was just a little fun we were 'avin'! There's no need tah jump tah quick conclusions, Rings!" Eric stumbled again and Lucy sprang up.

"Please! There's no need tah fight ovah me!" Lucy stepped between Ringo and Eric but Ringo pushed himself between Eric and Lucy. He kept one hand around Lucy's waist behind him as she peered over his shoulder.

"Stay away from me gurl, Eric. I can get ya kicked out o' 'ere if ya like" Ringo's expression was serious as he looked up at Eric. He didn't look so small standing up to him. His back was straight, his feet were planted on the ground and he didn't move at all. Eric glared down at him.

"Fuck off" Eric spat then sauntered away, pushing through the crowd as he went by. The crowd started to disperse in disappointment of not starting a fight. Richard turned around in seriousness to look at Lucy. He placed his hands on her shoulders and looked her up and down. He smiled a little then led her to the table with his hand on her back.

"I'm glad tah see yer okay" He placed his elbows on the table with his head in his hands. Lucy scooted her chair closer to Ringo until she was directly next to him. Their chairs were touching as were their legs.

"Don't wurry, Ritchie! I'm perfectly fine" she leaned up and kissed the tip of his nose. He closed his eyes as her cold lips touched his warm skin. She stayed close to him and ran her hand through his hair as he _mmm_ed with his eyes closed. He laughed at himself then opened his eyes because Lucy had sat back. Elsie stood before them with her hands on her hips.

"Hullo Mum" Ringo smiled at the older woman. "This is Lucy, she's me new girlfriend"

"I've already met 'er, honey!" Elsie smiled at her son and Lucy, "Nice to meet you again" she turned back to Ringo, "You did very well tonight"

"Thanks mum. I did get a little distracted near the end. . ." his cheeks burned red and he looked away. Elsie shook her head and walked away to tend to the next table.

"Yer mum is so nice, Ringo! I wish me mum was still around. . ." Lucy looked down and fiddled with the zipper on her dress.

"What 'appened? If ya don't mind me askin'"

"No, it's alright! She just. . . got up and left us one day. She took everything but left a note and a signed divorce papah. The note didn't say much. . . just that she wasn't 'appy anymore. It was tough at first without her but I was real young so I don't remembah much. Me brothah 'as been 'oldin' us all together since. Me dad lost 'is job a little bit aftah that and went tah drinkin' booze to satisfy himself. We still don't know where he goes after his new job. . ." Lucy trailed off and took a sip of her drink.

"Oh. . . I'm so sorry, Lucy. I shouldn't 'ave asked ya such a personal question" Ringo looked down at his rings with a frown.

"Ringo, I told ya! It's alright! You can ask me anythin' ya want! You've told me enough 'bout yerself. I think I deserve tah tell ya a little bit about me past!" Lucy rested her head on the knuckle of her hand as someone walked by almost bumping into her chair.

"So. . ." Ringo looked down and a chill ran down his back from the door of the pub opening. "Where do ya think yer mum is now?"

"I 'aven't really thought about it much actually. I guess I imagine 'er makin' a new life without me or me brother and dad. I still wonder why she left" a tear ran down Lucy's cheek and Ringo put his fingers through hers. "I don't remembah what it's like tah 'ave a mother around. To have someone tah 'old me when I can't sleep or tell me things will get bettah. I yearn for something like that. . ." Lucy looked straight ahead, emotionless.

Ringo pulled her closer and put her head to his chest. Tears started pouring down Lucy's cheeks as she slowly moved her arms around his neck. "I'll be there for ya, Lucy. I promise" Ringo whispered it in her ear as he stroked her hair. They felt like they were the only ones in the pub; just sitting at their own table with a little light between the salt and pepper shakers.

Lucy moved her body up, putting her face in Ringo's neck and sitting on his lap. He could feel her warm breath on his neck right under his ear. Her breathing was calming as she felt more secure in her current position.

A couple minutes passed as Ringo rested his chin on Lucy's shoulder. He watched the people around them dance and drink. Lucy started to move on his lap but he pushed on her back. "Don't let go" he whispered in her ear and Lucy ceased moving.

Ringo turned his head to look at a table a little ways away from his and Lucy's. It sat five. One was a girl. She had long blonde curling hair and she wore an extravagant dress. She stuck out above everyone else in the pub in her bright colors and expensive jewelry. She turned and spotted Ringo with Lucy on his lap. She frowned at him and looked away.

"Who're ya lookin' at?" Lucy asked him as she sat up.

"Uhh no one" He responded and looked down at Lucy's knees as she turned to see what her boyfriend had been looking at.

"Oh. . . You were lookin' at her. . ." Lucy returned to her own seat. She felt a little betrayed that he had locked eyes with Sadie. She shouldn't feel that way about him simply looking at another girl but she had trouble trusting people. He could leave her at any moment. . .

"It's not what ya think Lucy! I'm just curious 'bout the baby is all" They both turned to see Sadie walking towards them. She walked like a model down the catwalk with one foot in front of the other. Each leg went over the other with ease and it seemed like the crowd parted just to make room for her. She was taller than Lucy it seemed and older. But that could just be the heals on her feet.

She stopped in front of the couple's table and put one hand on top of the other. She looked down without locking eyes with Lucy. When she raised her head, she only looked at Ringo. Her face was slightly a different color from her neck while her lips were pinker than they usually are.

"Can I talk to you privately, Richard?" Sadie bit her lip, getting a little lipstick on her white teeth.

"If ya 'ave somethin' tah say, you can say it in front of me girl, Lucy" Ringo put his hand on Lucy's thigh as Sadie shot a quick glare at the eighteen year old.

"Well uh. . . I really miss you. . . My mum was talking to yours a few days ago at their book club. She started telling me what you were up to and it made me sad thinking about losing you completely. . ." Sadie fiddled with her fingers and didn't meet Ringo's gaze until she said, "I'm really sorry, Ringo" then she walked past them to the bathroom without waiting for him to accept her apology.

Lucy stood up a moment after Sadie left their table, surprising Ringo in the process. "I'm ready tah go 'ome, Rings" She slung her bag across her chest as her jacket settled on her arms. Ringo stood up next to her.

"Lemme take ya 'ome, Lucy. It's a little late. I don't want ya walkin' alone" He grabbed her hand and she shrugged it away a little.

"It's completely out of your way though. . ." Ringo slipped his jacket on and put his arm around Lucy's waist.

"Don't wurry 'bout it, luv. It's not that far at all, as long as I'm with you" Lucy looked down as he led her outside.

The two walked down in the opposite direction of Ringo's house. There was snow everywhere, which was late for March but it felt comfortable. Ringo kept Lucy warm but she stayed quiet in his arms. What was she supposed to say after that confrontation with Sadie? She barely looked at Lucy and when she did, it was a glare, as though she still had feelings for Ringo. . . .

No it's not possible! She's engaged to Rory and happy about it! She can't have feelings for Ringo. Not for Lucy's boyfriend. She wouldn't let her get that far.

"Whatcha thinkin' 'bout?" Ringo asked Lucy with a smile.

"Honestly? I'm thinkin' about 'ow Sadie just walked up tah our table back there!" she gestured her thumb backwards towards the pub that wasn't in view anymore.

"Oh. . . I'm really sorry 'bout that, Lucy. Believe me, I care nothin' fer it! I'm glad she apologized tah me but I would nevah return to her! I love you! And only you!" He kissed her on her cheek. Lucy smiled and laughed at him.

"This is my house" she stopped in front of a small brick home. It had two top windows and two bottom windows. It was a thin house that meant it must be long in the back.

"It's lovely. May I come in?" Ringo asked with a wink and Lucy's cheeks went red.

"Uhh Okay! I can't guarantee that everyone will be asleep. . ." Lucy led Ringo up the front stairs by his hand where he kissed her on her lips. He took the key she was already holding in her hand and turned it in the keyhole as they kissed. Lucy turned away from him and opened the door.

The front room was dark besides a light in the living room behind the stairs. Ringo stayed close to Lucy as they peered around the corner of the stairs. In the living room, sitting on the couch, was Lucy's father. He had a glass of liquor in one hand and a picture frame in the other. The television was on but all the two could hear was the father's weeping.

Lucy looked down at her feet and Ringo lightly pushed her back to go up the stairs. At the top was another hallway with four doors. Ringo suspected that one was a bathroom and the others were bedrooms. All of the lights were off in this hallway. The two crept slowly down the dark hallway to the first door on the right being Lucy's room.

Ringo stopped once he closed the door. A simple room beheld him with posters, record covers and pictures all over the walls. A small bed was in the middle of the room in front of the window. _That might be a small problem. . ._ Ringo thought. A bureau was on one side of the bed while a vanity sat on the other. A closet was next to the door.

"Do ya like my room?" Lucy asked with a laugh as she noticed Ringo's eyes looking at everything.

"It's comfortable" He said as he started walking around the room, picking up anything he could get his hands on. Lucy sat on the edge of her bed and slipped her shoes off. She waited for Ringo to notice her sitting on the bed. He turned around to look at her with his hands in his pockets. "So, whatcha wanna do?" He asked with a smile.

"Hmmm. . ." Lucy thought with her finger to her lips "I 'ave an idea!" She winked up at him then pulled him down onto the bed with her.

Her fingers laced through his hair as he slipped her dress off. Her lips gently kissed his neck as her hands moved down his body. They felt perfect for each other. It felt like the perfect time and the perfect place. They shared their love in different ways that night. With words and actions. They felt perfect and happy.

**Wasn't that ending beautiful? **** Review please! Love you guys!**


	14. Chapter 14: Something

**HELLO! This is was a quick chapter. Took a whole afternoon to write. Please enjoy! And Review! Tanks Guys!**

Lucy woke up slowly in the middle of the night. The room was dark and so it was outside also. It had only been an hour since Ringo and her fell asleep.

The cool air of her bedroom hit Lucy in the face making her feel colder than she already was. She carefully shimmied her body deeper into the warm blankets and closer to Ringo. She wrapped her arms around her bare stomach while placing her head on Ringo's chest as a pillow. _Why didn't I get dressed before fallin' asleep? _Lucy thought.

A pleased moan escaped Ringo's mouth and a smile spread across his face. His hair was a tangled mess flat against his head. He reached his arms up from Lucy's hips to stretch but he immediately pulled his arms back, away from the cold.

"Are ya awake?" He mumbled to her. Lucy _mmhmm_ed in response. "Great!" he smiled then rolled over on top of the younger girl. "Let's go at it again!" Ringo leaned down and started kissing Lucy's neck. She giggled at the touch of his teeth on her neck.

Lucy stopped the drummer, hearing a noise come out from the hallway. "Ringo" Lucy whispered as she gently pushed his shoulders, "Did you hear that?"

Ringo stopped and listened. A loud _thump_ heard from the hallway. Someone was walking up the stairs; someone very slow and clumsy. Ringo immediately sprung up from the bed and flung his boxers on. He looked around the room and picked up all of his articles of clothing that had been thrown from the bed.

"Are ya leaving?" Ringo turned around to look at the speaker. Lucy was sitting up on her bed now with a blanket wrapped completely around her naked body. Her black hair had been swept to one side of her head though part of it still reached down her back.

Ringo stared at Lucy's beautiful pale skin. Her collar bones stuck out since she was hunched over. The blanket started there and covered the rest of her body. How could he just leave her there in the middle of the night?

"No" Ringo smiled, "I was just gonna hide in yer closet if that's fine with you" Lucy's eyes sparkled in happiness. She watched Ringo step into her shuttered closet. Once in, he turned toward her before closing the door. "I love you" he whispered.

"Lucy smiled, "I love you too, Ritchie" he closed the door and watched her from behind the shudders. She stepped out of the bed and found her underwear. She slipped each piece on then found a small night gown. She looked around the room once more then climbed into bed with an air of knowing what to do.

Has she done this sort of thing before? Is this a regular thing for Lucy? Ringo watched as Lucy curled into a ball to fall back to sleep. Or, pretend to at least. She did it so well; the way she turned over back and forth every few minutes. Ringo listened harder to his surroundings. He could hear each _thump_ through the wall as though it was right behind him. He noticed that at each one, Lucy would flinch. Then, the _thumps_ just stopped.

The shuffling of feet was just outside of the door. Lucy rolled over and the door of her bedroom opened. She slowed her breathing steadily to match someone's breathing when asleep. The shuffling feet continued into the bedroom. Ringo watched as Lucy's father came into view. He moved like a zombie finding food; one foot went slightly in front of the other and he moved with a slight limp.

Her father made his way to her bed and sat down where Ringo had been laying moments before. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a flip pocket watch. When he opened the flap, there was a picture of a woman. She looked exactly like Lucy except this woman had blue eyes not green. _Could that be a picture of Lucy's mum?_

Lucy's father shifted his body to put the pocket watch back in his pocket. He lifted his hand from his pocket and leaned into his daughter. He placed a kiss on her forehead and began to stroke her hair.

"Dad?" Lucy's eyes opened in mock surprise. She started to sit up but her father shushed her. "Whu-Whut are ya doin'?" He stroked her hair more fiercely and desperately as though reaching for something kind of feeling once gone. He pulled his daughter into a tight hug. He smelled of cigarettes and alcohol mixed together.

"I miss 'er so much, Lucille" tears poured down his cheeks, falling onto Lucy's bare shoulders "Ya look so much like 'er and it kills me everyday" he started rocking her back and forth while his sobs got louder and his pleas became more desperate.

"I know dad, its okay. It'll always be okay." She responded to his pleas but he started stroking and clutching her harder putting the girl in pain.

"I just wish she would come back tah me! What did I do wrong?" he suddenly turned to Lucy and grabbed her shoulders, "Why won't she come back?" he yelled and shook the small girl. Ringo watched motionless behind the closet doors. There was nothing he could do. Lucy was crying out in pain and there was doing he could do.

The bedroom door opened and in came running a boy about Ringo's age. He had black hair like Lucy's and was only in his boxers and a grey tee-shirt. He grabbed onto Lucy's father by his arms and dragged him away. "NO! BRING CAROL BACK TO ME!" he kept yelling the same thing over and over again as Lucy's brother dragged their father down the hallway.

Ringo waited a moment to see if Lucy's brother would come back and he did. He sat down on the bed next to Lucy as her father did before. This time though, he did not stroke her hair, nor hurt her with his hands.

"Are ya okay?" he asked his little sister. He placed his hand on Lucy's shoulder and checked her arms.

"Yeah, I think I'm alright. Is dad gonna be okay?" Lucy rubbed her arms were her father had shook her. There were nail marks on the opposite side and a red mark outlining where his hands had wrapped around her.

"Yeah. . . I've uhh been meanin' tah talk tah ya 'bout somethin'." He looked straight into her light green eyes.

"Yes, William?"

"Well, I was talkin' tah auntie. . . about dad and his recurring. . . episodes" William scratched the back of his head. His black hair was sticking up in the back from bed-head. He flattened the pieces sticking up but there was no use. There's no fixing a bed-head.

"Whu-whut did she say?" tears started to well up in Lucy's eyes. When Ringo noticed, all he wanted to do was burst out of the closet and comfort her tears. Unfortunately, he could not do so.

"She said. . . she said. . ."

"Whut? Whut did she say?" Lucy leaned forward in fear and anticipation.

"She told me we should get him institutionalized" William waited for the words to sink in before hugging his sister. Lucy's tears poured down her cheeks onto her brother's shoulders. She looked towards the closet, seemingly looking straight at Ringo. He saw longing in her eyes. Longing to belong; to have a family of her own that did not hurt her. Ringo had that feeling of giving that to her. After a couple of moments of holding her William said, "Lucy, it's a little late. I think you should get sum sleep"

"Yeah," Lucy wiped her tears from her eyes "you're right" William said goodnight to her and gave her a fatherly kiss on her forehead. He walked out of the room, leaving Lucy seemingly alone.

Ringo carefully opened the closet door slightly startling Lucy. She jumped slightly then looked down at her bare feet. Ringo sat down directly next to her on the bed with his arm around her. She wrapped her arms around his torso. He's the only person she wanted to be with at the moment. . . . He's the only person she would be happy to be with forever. She stayed motionless as silent tears streamed down her face. Ringo brushed her hair away from her face and leaned back. He lifted Lucy's feet up and placed them on his lap.

Lucy fell asleep on Ringo moments later, but he couldn't seem to shake certain thoughts. His father had done the same thing to him when he was very young but his mother didn't react the same way that Lucy's father did. What if he left Lucy one day? Would she go into a shock like her father? _The apple never does fall far from the tree_, Ringo thought. Just thinking about leaving her scared him. He couldn't bear to see her hurt like that again. She isn't emotionally strong like Sadie is. . .

Sadie. He had completely forgotten about her in all the madness. He wasn't drawn to her anymore now that he'd had sex with Lucy. It was a great feeling to Ringo. Learning to forget the girl he had once loved to find another who he really did love. It felt real; not fake like it was with Sadie. When he thought about his short time with Sadie, it did feel different. That moment had no love. It was like an experiment between them to find something nonexistent. A nonexistent love that created a human being. . . .

Ringo turned to his left and looked at his watch on the nightstand. It said four in the morning. He hadn't gotten any sleep but he couldn't be there if Lucy's brother came in to wake her up! He needed to get out somehow.

Ringo pulled his arm out from under Lucy's body and took his legs out from under hers. He kissed her forehead and left her a note on the side of her bed. He lifted the window open and slipped out; deciding to visit her tomorrow and check out her family during the day instead of at night. . . .

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW GUYS! I will love you all forever if you doooooo!**


	15. Chapter 15: You've Got to Hide Your Love

**This is the craziness that we call "Boys". It is the fifteenth chapter! FIFTEENTH! I can't believe how far it's gotten :') I thought I'd have given up by now! OH! By the way, those of you who haven't read the rewrites, you probably should because it makes the story better. And I just really want everyone to read it. **

**On another note, you guys are so lazy. It's like. . . really depressing. I check my email like every ten minutes and get depressed because I have nothing from fanfiction :'( I'm dying here! Who knows if I will even continue this story! Please read, Please enjoy, and Please review.**

It was eleven o'clock in the morning when Ringo left his house. He was dressed in a winter coat with the collar pulled up to his chin. He kept his gloved hands in his pockets to fight off the frostbite while still managing to look cool in the process. His black boots trekked over the piles of ice left on the sidewalk from lazy shoveling. The snow on each side of the sidewalk was starting to melt from the peaking sun's rays. April was coming, and so would the months of rain.

The sun shone down on Ringo making it a little harder for him to see. His light blue eyes were brighter in the sun and his hair seemed lighter. He smiled, welcoming the warmth on his cold skin. His insides warmed up at the thought of where he was going. He hadn't stopped thinking about Lucy since he left her asleep on her bed. Was it the right thing to do, leaving Lucy alone? He did leave her a note. . . and she was asleep!

He reached the door to Lucy's house and walked up the two steps. He went slowly considering the ice under the snow that caked the steps. Could there be something else slowing Ringo down? He wasn't afraid of Lucy or her family. He was afraid of himself. What would happen if Lucy's father hurt her again? He was about to jump out of the closet last time! He'd just have to trust himself not to do anything that would hurt his relationship with her.

He knocked on the door and waited.

And waited.

And waited.

The door opened and Lucy's brother was standing there. Now that Ringo was closer, he could see who William really was. He was taller than Ringo but his hair was shorter. It went up and over down his forehead, blocking half of his right eyebrow. He looked Ringo up and down with a raised eyebrow.

"Who are you?" he asked in an accent like Ringo's. He had a sense of cautiousness, as though he would do anything to protect what is behind the door.

"Uhhh, me name's Ritchie" He kept his hands in his pockets. "Is Lucille 'ome?"

"Yeah" William shot Ringo an obscure glare before flinging the door open for Ringo. He walked away leaving Ringo standing in front of the closed door. He wasn't sure what he should do there. Should he walk around the house? Should he hang his coat up? "LUCYYY!" William ran up the stairs calling his sister's name.

A moment later, Lucy came rushing down. She stopped halfway down and looked down at the drummer waiting for her. Ringo looked up at her with a large smile on his face. She was stunning. She was wearing a light blue dress with pink pastel flowers on the bottom with white stockings. He's never seen her wear such bright colors before! Ringo moved up to look at Lucy's face. She pushed her hair back over her head shyly as she caught him watching her. Ringo watched as Lucy's hair fell past her shoulders then down over her breasts.

"Whatcha lookin' at, Rings?" she walked down the stairs slowly, holding the railing on the stairs gracefully. Her green eyes seemed brighter to Ringo but he realized it must be the little bits of makeup she had put on.

"I'm lookin' at the most beautiful human bein' I've evah seen" Ringo wrapped his arms around Lucy's waist as she rolled her eyes. He pulled her closer with one hand on her back and the other cupping around her cheek. He leaned in to kiss Lucy roughly and firmly on her lips. His tongue passed through her lips before being interrupted.

"Ahem." Lucy pulled away from Ringo and unwrapped her arms from his torso. She turned around to see her brother walking down the stairs. "So this yer new boyfriend, huh? Ritchie was it?"

"You can call 'im 'Ringo', Will" Lucy smiled. Her brother walked over and stood next to his sister protectively. He looked at her boyfriend blankly. Lucy looked at Ringo also but with a more enthusiastic expression "So do ya wanna go somewhere or whut?" Ringo looked from enthusiastic Lucy to her angry brother. His eyes narrowed.

"Umm. . . I was thinkin' of stayin' around 'ere fer a bit but if ya wanna go somewhere we can. . ." Ringo smiled weakly. Lucy turned her head sideways.

"We can stay 'ere if ya want tah, Ringo!" Will groaned and walked down the long hallway next to the staircase. "Don't mind him" Lucy whispered to Ringo, "'E didn't get much sleep last night"

"That's what I thought" Ringo smiled. _Maybe 'e doesn't hate me after all_. Lucy took Ringo's hand and led him into the living room. She started leading him everywhere in excitement. She showed him everything in the house from the living room to the upstairs bathroom. It was difficult for them to leave the bathroom. . . How could he not ignore that urge to touch Lucy's light blue dress?

Upon leaving the bathroom, Ringo bumped into William who was walking down the hallway to his room. He stopped and looked at Ringo, seeing him come out of the bathroom that Lucy was still in. He looked from the closed door to the hickey on Ringo's neck. William's eyes grew wide and his face went blood red. He pointed a long shaking finger at Ringo.

"Listen, _you_. Stay away from me baby sistah!" Ringo's mouth hung open in fear and shock at what William had whispered. What did he do to get scolded at by him? "Say goodbye tah Lucy and leave" William walked away into his room. Ringo stared at the door that William had slammed behind him.

"Hey, what're ya doin' just standin' there?" Ringo turned around and Lucy was standing in the doorway.

"Wanna go somewhere? We could go tah eat or sumthin'" He bit his bottom lip as Lucy looked at him sadly. She could tell there was something wrong.

"Well, yeah! O' course we can. Is there sumthin' wrong, hun?" Lucy cocked her head to the side, forcing Ringo to look at her.

"Umm. . ." Ringo looked over to William's door and whispered to Lucy, "I'll tell ya 'bout it once we get outside. I'll meet ya out there."

**Moments Later**

When Lucy came out of the house with her thick leather jacket on, Ringo's heart sank. She wasn't wearing her blue and pink dress anymore. Lucy had changed into black pants that went up to her waist. The shirt she had changed into was a dark blue button down shirt tucked under her pants. It was loose around her but she was comfortable.

"Why'd ya change?" Ringo asked her. He frowned as Lucy jumped down the steps.

"I figured a spring dress wasn't appropriate fer the cold" She shrugged as they started walking down the street, "I'm comfortable anyway." Ringo smiled, if Lucy was happy, he was happy!

The duo walked down the street, making it to Central Park. This was where Ringo had found Sadie that night. . . He pushed her from his mind. He couldn't think about her. He wouldn't allow it.

The walkways in the park were shoveled so people could walk through on their way to work or school. Of course, it was the weekend so no one was walking through for school and very few were going through for work at this time. Ringo and Lucy walked through the park to the other side where the harbor is. Lucy sat down on the edge of the harbor and hung her legs over the water far below. Meanwhile, Ringo went inside the diner that he and Lucy had once before gone on their date. He came back out moments later with a to-go box of fish and chips.

"So me brothah yelled at ya, did he?" Lucy took a bite of a fry as Ringo tore apart a piece of fish.

"Yeah, guess he wasn't too pleased with this" he pointed to the mark on his neck from Lucy's teeth then returned to studying the piece of fish that was falling apart in his hands.

"Sorry," Lucy chuckled "I guess I got a little carried away in the loo. . . ." Ringo handed her a piece of his fish.

"A little?" He raised an eyebrow with a smile.

"Alright, a lot," Lucy looked down at the water as pieces of breaded fish fell, "I got _really_ carried away" she looked up at the goofy drummer. "Well, what do you expect for a first-timer? And who can resist you?" she gave him a quick kiss on his cheek.

"So. . ." Ringo thought for a moment, "What're we gonna do now? I mean, yer brothah doesn't want me there and he obviously doesn't want ya with me!" Ringo spoke with his hands, waving them wildly out toward the harbor.

"We'll just have to meet in secret" Ringo's head perked up.

"Secret?"

"Yeah, secret. You can sneak pretty well intah me 'ouse and yer mum doesn't seem tah 'ave a problem with me so it'll be easy" She rested her head on Ringo's shoulder and wrapped her arms around his arm after putting the to-go box to the side, "No one is gonna stop me from seein' ya, Rings. Whether it be me brothah, me dad, yer mum, yer dad. . . our friends. No one."

"I agree" Ringo started to swing his feet like a child, "it's our love and we should be able to do what we want with it" Lucy smiled.

"Exactly"

**Three Months Later**

The Hurricanes were a hit in Liverpool. Everywhere you went you could find a different poster advertising a new venue! The band played weekdays, making it harder for free time to be fit in a schedule. Nights would be saved for fun.

Over the last few months, Ringo had gotten used to climbing through Lucy's window to meet her in her small, comfortable and warm bed. He was sneaky and never got caught. It was a surprise to him since he had started to get clumsy in the morning. He never wanted to leave her side so it was always hard when she would have to get up to go to school and he would have to leave before anyone found him.

At night, Lucy and Ringo would lay together with nothing but sheets between them. She would go on and on about all of the drama between each of her friends. Who was dating whom, who was cheating, who was fighting, who was leaving home. Ringo would just watch and listen to Lucy. He had been doing it for a while now and he seemed to understand her well. Sometimes, they would find each other finishing their sentences.

One day, upon realizing not hearing from Sadie, Ringo decided to render a visit to her house. Since he had realized he really loved Lucy, he wasn't afraid of seeing Sadie anymore. He had been working at his new part-time job at the harbor so it wasn't very hard for him to leave. He had a coworker drive him down to Sadie's side of town and drop him off at the corner. Warm air enveloped around Ringo as he exited the small car.

It was the beginning of June so it still rained a little but the sun was starting to peak around and warm the area. The feeling of the sun on his skin made his thoughts drift to Lucy because of the warmth she always brought to him. He never thought he really needed a blanket when he slept next to her because she radiated so much heat through his blood. His heart would race just thinking about seeing her.

Ringo walked up to the walkway of the extravagant house. The Victorian style home did not stick out among the others. Each house had the same door, the same stairs, and the same number of windows. There were large fences in front of the houses as though the brick walls would keep a small boy from Dingle away.

He rang the fancy loud doorbell and heard it reverberate throughout the house as he waited. On the other side of the door, he could hear someone rushing to open it.

The door opened and Sadie's mother stood in the doorway. She looked nervous to see him as though he wasn't wanted there anymore. It had been many months since he was last there! And he wasn't 'behaving' very well the last time. . . . "Oh uh, hello Richard" She looked everywhere but at Ringo, "What are you doing here?"

"I came tah visit Sadie" he looked down at her fiddling fingers.

"Oh. Yes, of course" she walked inside "Please, come in" Ringo obeyed and followed the woman into the all too familiar house. Sadie's mother ushered Ringo into the spacious living room. She gestured to the window where Sadie was sitting.

She had her feet up on the window seat with a pillow against her back. "Hi Sadie" Ringo sat down across from the younger girl after slipping his shoes off. Sadie's mother walked out of the living room and into the kitchen.

"Hi Ritchie" She turned to him with a small smile. Her face was pale and she had a pink robe on over her night gown. She had her arms over her stomach as though she was hiding something.

"I thought I'd visit ya" Ringo looked around the room then out the window. He sighed, "I haven't been 'ere in a while."

"I know, we haven't sat like this in a while. . ." Sadie played with her necklace as she also stared out the window, "I miss it."

"Me too" Ringo and Sadie stared out the window at the children playing in the middle of the street. Sadie looked sadly and longingly at how much fun they were having. After a few minutes, Sadie said:

"Ringo, I hafta tell ya something" Ringo turned to look at the young, extremely pale girl across from him.

"Yeah?"

"I. . ." Sadie's eyes welled up with tears and her bottom lip puffed out, "I lost the baby" Ringo's eyes went wide.

"How? When?" Sadie took a deep breath and avoided Ringo's look.

"It was about a month ago. There was a lot of blood and when I went to the doctor's, they just pulled the baby's body out. . ." Ringo looked down at his shoeless feet in front of him.

"Did ya 'ave a funeral?" Sadie still wouldn't look at him.

"Yes."

"Why wasn't I invited?"

"I didn't think you cared. . . . It wasn't your child anyways. We could just tell" Ringo was fuming. How could he first not get invited to his child's funeral? Then, how could that child not be his? Though. . . He couldn't remember when they had sex without him using a condom. . . .

Ringo waited a moment from the affect of shock on him before saying, "I. . . I 'afta go" He pushed himself up from the window seat to the door way of the living room.

"Ritchie, wait!" Sadie called to him and forced herself up. She had silent tears in her eyes from telling Ringo about the lost child. "I-I love you" He turned around in anger from her ignorance. How could she think that three small words would fix the pain that she caused him? She broke his heart several times and made him believe that she really loved him. Now he just feels like number two to her.

"You're too late." He started walking away but she stopped him again. She was desperate now.

"Alan left me. The marriage is off" Ringo turned around again. He was interested in hearing this. It seemed like Rory wasn't telling him anything anymore. "I found him with Lizzy after one of the shows and he told me he didn't want to marry me anymore if I wasn't having a child. When I mentioned Lizzy to him, he lied and said he didn't know what I was talking about" Tears started to pour down Sadie's cheeks, "we both ended it. I guess you could say it was a mutual thing. I just. . . I really want someone with me after all that has happened. It was only a week ago, Ritchie"

"I'm sorry, Sadie. I really am. I'd love tah sit with ya and comfort ya and shite but me girlfriend is waiting for me at 'ome" Ringo frowned a little at the sad news. He wasn't sad that he couldn't be with Sadie; it made him sad hearing about how badly Rory treated Sadie. He had no idea but he knew how she felt.

"Oh. That's right. . . Goodbye, Ritchie. I still love you no matter what." Ringo started walking away.

"Goodbye, Sadie" he walked out the door and started walking the long distance to his home. Should he tell Lucy about this? She knew he was going to visit Sadie but how would she feel with everything she told him?

**How do you think Lucy will feel about this? Sadie is single, childless, and WANTS Ringo back! I don't really think Lucy will be please. . . We'll all find out in the next chapter! Please Review guys! You don't want me being depressed! I could just end this story any second! So if you want to find out about how Lucy feels and how this story will end, REVIEW!**


	16. Chapter 16: All I've Got to Do

**It's been building up to this. The suspense has been killing you, I know. Tell me how you feel! So, I'm sorry for taking so long if I did. It's hard when you have to focus on three stories!**

**Fans of Midnight in Liverpool (I'm hoping that's all of you): It's coming. The next chapter is FINALLY coming! But as I said, I've been working Boys on Eight Days A Week more. Yeah, priorities! Oh, if you haven't checked out Eight Days A Week yet, do it! It's awesome! **

**I'd like to thank all that reviewed! Unfortunately, I can't remember who you are :-/ I'm sorry **** but you should review this chapter too! I promise to love you forever 3**

Ringo walked down the street with a million thoughts buzzing through his head. How could he tell Lucy that Sadie wanted to love him? _She sure won't be 'appy 'bout it. . . _He kept walking till he made it to the school that Lucy attends every day. On his way, he had stopped at the bakery and picked up a little cupcake to please Lucy. He did this every day before meeting her outside the school but today was different. Today, Ringo bought Lucy a cupcake with all of the money he earned at the harbor; not just half of it.

He arrived at his and Lucy's meeting place and sat on the wall next to the sidewalk. He carefully placed the bagged cupcake next to him where Lucy wouldn't see it when she came over. He pulled out a small notepad and pencil from his pocket and started drawing. What else could he do while he waited? He sketched the house across the street until he noticed people walking by him coming from the direction of the school.

He put the notepad and pencil away in his pocket and waited for Lucy. He had gotten used to the time of when to meet her so each time he was even more punctual. Ringo swung his legs back and forth on the wall, getting anxious and restless. He looked as far as he could down the sidewalk and finally spotted Lucy walking with her friends. She looked completely at ease; laughing and talking. How could he ruin that mood of hers?

Ringo hopped down off of the wall as Lucy approached him. He stuck the cupcake behind him to hide it from Lucy. He wanted to surprise her with it but also to gain her forgiveness for visiting Sadie. It wasn't his fault! He thought it was his kid! And he wasn't expecting her to throw herself at him!

"Hullo, luv" Lucy said as she planted a quick kiss on Ringo's cheek. She was so small that she had to reach up on the tips of her toes. Lucy turned and waved goodbye to her friend as Ringo put one arm around her waist.

"'Ow was school?" Lucy clutched her books and watched her feet.

"Boring. 'Ow was work?"

"Aw, yano, work is a lot like school; boring" Ringo laughed nervously at his joke.

"'ey, what's in that bag?" Lucy pointed over Ringo's shoulder at the paper bag he was holding. He held it up like he had never seen it before she pointed it out.

"Oh, this? It can wait till we get tah me 'ous!" Ringo smiled cheekily.

"But I don't wanna wait!" Lucy frowned. She knew what the gift was; after all, he tries to buy her a cupcake every day.

"Ya gotta be patient, _cupcake_!" Ringo wagged the bag in front of Lucy's face, knowing she wouldn't be able to grab it because of the books she was carrying.

"Ringo," she groaned and stopped walking, sending him the sign to stop too, "Why must ya torture me?"

"Well," Ringo took a strand of Lucy's black hair and flipped it to the other side of her part where it belonged, "maybe ya deserve it" he smiled jokingly.

"Will a kiss make it bettah?" Lucy whispered and reached up on her toes to kiss him but didn't make it; Ringo ran away down the sidewalk towards his house, which wasn't far. Lucy chased after him but she wasn't as fast.

Ringo ran up to the door of his house and went inside before Lucy could catch up. He ran around the corner into the kitchen and placed the cupcake on the table. He walked over to the other doorway so he could surprise Lucy. He saw the door open from around the corner; Lucy walked in carrying her books. She placed them down on the stairs, trying to be quiet so Ringo wouldn't hear her.

He crept around the corner when Lucy started walking into the living room. She was calling his name throughout the house without knowing that Ringo was right behind her. He pounced on her quickly, pinning her down by the arms and legs. She smiled up at him with her hair covering her shoulders and the floor around her head. Ringo laced his fingers through hers. "Did I scare ya?" Ringo whispered.

"No," Lucy smiled, "not at all" she craned her neck and Ringo kissed her on the lips. He let go of her hands and moved one down to her hip but kept the other pushing down on the floor to keep himself up. Lucy's hands moved through his hair as his hand moved instinctively up her shirt. "Wait. Stop"

"What's the mattah?" Ringo pulled away slowly.

"Well," Lucy looked away towards the wall next to her, "I have a lot o' studying tah do and I don't really wanna get a rug burn. . . . If ya know what I mean" She placed her hands on her stomach as Ringo sat up.

"Alright, that's fine!" He stood up and helped Lucy up from the floor. He looked her up and down in her cheap school uniform, "Uhh, don't ya wanna change?"

Lucy looked down then exclaimed, "Oh, yeah! I'll go do that now!" Lucy ran up the stairs into Ringo's room where she kept a drawer of her own clothes. She's been in Ringo's house a lot lately; at night, over the weekends, and after school.

Ringo laughed under his breath and walked into the kitchen. How was he going to tell Lucy after that? He was glad that Lucy stopped him because he wasn't planning to go that far at all. It's been instinct lately; his body wants Lucy more and more every day, making it harder for him to control himself. _I gotta work on that._ Ringo put his hand over the kitchen table and took the cupcake in his hands.

"I'm comfy!" Lucy walked in wearing pants and a tee shirt and carrying her school books. She sat down across from Ringo placed the books aside, forgetting about them as soon as she spotted the bag in Ringo's hands, "So what's in the bag?"

Ringo looked down at the bag then looked up seriously and said, "I gotta tell ya sumthin' first" Lucy's smile disappeared.

"Oh. . . Is sumthin' amiss?" Lucy looked down in thought, "Did I. . . do something wrong?"

"Whut?" Ringo said in surprise, "No! Yer perfect! You did nothin' wrong! It's just. . ." Ringo hesitated and bit his bottom lip. "Well, I wanted tah tell ya that I visited Sadie today aftah work"

"Why. . ." Lucy clenched her fists under the table to keep herself calm. She never liked Sadie; not even the first time she met her. She was fishy and she had mistaken Lucy for someone else, causing Sadie to judge her right away. Sadie didn't give people the chance to make a nice first impression. "Why did you visit _her_?!"

"I wanted to see 'ow the baby was, but um. . ." Ringo put his hand to his temple in frustration.

"Whut? Did sumthin' 'appen?" Lucy leaned forward on the table in anticipation. What could've happened that made Ringo seem so frustrated? He was usually so easy going and relaxed.

"Well. . . Sadie told me that there were. . . complications" He covered his eyes with his hand.

"Complications? Was there a. . . miscarriage?" Ringo took his hand away from his face and frowned. Lucy stood up and gave him a hug. "I'm so sorry, Ritchie! That must be so 'ard!"

"I. . . She told me that it wasn't mine anyway" Lucy pulled away and looked at him.

"'ow does she know?" Lucy's eyebrows furrowed close together in confusion. She looked into Ringo's blues eyes for an answer and a way to make him feel better.

"She said 'We could just tell'" Ringo shook his head as though imitating Sadie. He told Lucy the rest of what Sadie said; about breaking off the engagement with Rory and finding him with Lizzy. He lastly told her about Sadie confessing her love to Ringo.

"Wow. . ." Lucy sat down on the floor in front of Ringo with her knees up to her chin.

"Please don't be angry, Lucille! I told 'er no! I told her I luv you! She doesn't mattah to me!" Ringo slid down to the floor in front of Lucy. He was holding back tears; he didn't want Lucy to see him cry. Lucy quickly unwrapped herself and threw her arms around Ringo's neck.

"Ringo," she breathed heavily on his neck and tightened her grip. Ringo put his arms around her and immediately felt better. Her caring heart could always warm Ringo, "thank you. I luv you so much and I can't even dream o' bein' without ya! I was. . . I was so scared that you would leave me for 'er when Rory would leave."

"I would nevah do that, Lucy" Ringo moved his hand up Lucy's back for comfort and to hold her tighter. "Yer the luv o' me life, Lucy. I don't wanna be with anyone else."

Lucy pulled her chest away from his but kept her hands on the back of his neck. She had moved to sit on his lap so she could be closer to him. Her legs were almost wrapped around him. She looked him straight in his eyes and patted down the back of his hair. "I don't eithah. I've nevah luved anyone more than I luv you" Lucy kissed him and it was the best kiss he had ever received.

Ringo and Lucy walked into the pub that night for another gig for the Hurricanes. Neither of them wanted to see Rory but Ringo had to play drums for the band and Lucy felt as though she was obligated to watch him play. She liked watching him play though. It made her happy to think that he had something to keep him going.

Lucy had changed again before leaving Ringo's house. She always wore this dress that wasn't too casual but not too formal. It showed off her curves but was still comfortable in those right places. She had on her favorite leather jacket over the dress with her pack of ciggies in the right pocket. She had already popped one out before they walked in and lit it with her lighter. Ringo had turned down her offer for once; he was too nervous to see Rory.

His hands shook as he placed them in his pockets. Lucy knew how nervous he was but he still tried to hide it. Even though he was nervous before every show, he was even more anxious than usual. Should he mention what happened with Sadie?

"Are ya sure you can play, Rings?" Lucy looked up at him with worry in her eyes.

"Yeah, o' course I can, Lucy! Don't wurry 'bout me!" He smiled at her then led her to a table in the front. She sat down and watched him go backstage. His smile disappeared as Rory came into view.

"Ringo, don't worry 'bout Rory. Just don't bring up Sadie and everything will be okay!" Lucy smiled in reassurance for Ringo. He returned the smile and kissed her cheek.

"Think ya can find yer own seat?" Lucy playfully punched Ringo's arm.

"O' course I can! I'm not completely useless, yano!" Lucy laughed and Ringo went back stage with Rory.

Lucy scanned the pub for a proper place to sit. Each table was taken with at least one person. The Hurricanes were getting more popular each day which meant more people were coming early to the shows to see the band play. One particular person caught Lucy's eye.

Her blonde hair was shorter since the last time she saw her, which was about five or six months before. She was dressed in a dress like Lucy was but Sadie's was more extravagant and colorful. One hand was down on her crossed legs while the other was curled around a very alcoholic beverage. Lucy decided to confront her. She felt bad for her; especially since she lost a child . . . .

"Is this seat taken?" Sadie looked up at Lucy's pointing finger with a sneer.

"Why do you want it?" She hissed. Lucy was expecting this from her. She could feel heat rising to her cheeks and a fire start to boil inside of her. She quickly told herself to calm down because she needed to be nice.

"Well, as ya can see, every othah table is taken. I wanted tah talk tah ya 'bout sumthin' anyway" Lucy sat down without waiting for Sadie to agree. She still glared at Lucy like she had something to hate her for. What did she ever do to Sadie? She was just standing up for her and her boyfriend; it wasn't her fault Sadie was such a whore.

"About what?" Sadie said, turning her drink and sipping it. She stared down at it, inspecting the ice that was slowly melting. She looked tired to Lucy; bags under her eyes, wrinkles around her mouth and eyes.

"I really wanted tah apologize" Lucy said softly, "about yer baby and Rory" Lucy moved the ring that Ringo gave her up and down her ring finger. It wasn't an engagement ring; it was just a promise that she was his. "'E shouldn't 'ave just left ya like that. I undahstand 'ow ya must 'ave felt after just losin' a kid. I'm really sorry, Sadie" Lucy reached over the table and put her hand over Sadie's. The tired girl pulled her hand away.

"I appreciate your apology" Sadie turned to the stage. Lucy followed her gaze; she could see Rory and Lizzy on the edge of the stage talking and holding hands. When she looked back at Sadie, a sad expression was playing on her face. "I thought he loved me. I thought Ritchie loved me" Sadie's eyes were glassy and she looked like she might cry.

"Sadie," Lucy leaned over the table, "I promise ya, there's someone in the world fer everyone. Rory just wasn't that one, yano? And . . . Ringo's mine" She touched the ring on her finger, emphasizing the fact. "I'm plannin' tah spend the rest o' me life with 'im"

Sadie tried to smile, "I'm happy for you" she looked down in thought then said, "Lucille, I'm really sorry for the trouble I've caused you. It must be so hard with me getting in the way" Sadie looked down at her drink again.

"Ta, Sadie. Ya can call me Lucy" She reached her hand out across the table and Sadie took it.

**Meanwhile: Back Stage**

Ringo was bothered by Rory and Lizzy constantly touching each other. Was he and Lucy like that? There was usually a rule in the band that no girls were allowed back stage but it seemed that Rory had crossed that line once again. He seemed to think that it was an exception to him because he was the "leader" of the band. _Leader me arse_, Ringo thought.

Even after the show, Rory and Lizzy sat together on the couch in the back sucking the skin off of each other's faces. Ringo stood in the middle of the room, politely waiting for the two finish their "business" but they took too long for his likely so he coughed. They stopped, noticing him there.

"Uh, ye-yes Ringsss?" Rory stammered.

"Ya 'ad sumthin' tah tell me, Rory?" Ringo clicked his drumsticks together with every word.

"Oh, uh-huh" Rory turned to Lizzy, "Can y-ya t-tell 'i-im?" Lizzy giggled flirtatiously and agreed to the request.

"A manager came tah Alan befo' the show and told 'im that the Hurricanes are goin' tah Hamburg!" Lizzy exclaimed and jumped up and down in excitement.

"Hamburg? That's. . ."

"Germany!" Lizzy finished. She raised her hands up in the air. "It was Allan Williams that told Rory about the gig. It's gonna be great!" Lizzy sat down and cuddled up to Rory on the couch.

"S-So ya g-gonna come?" Ringo looked up and raised the edge of the drumstick to his lips in thought.

"I'll 'afta talk tah me mum and Lucy first, honestly" Rory's eyebrows crinkled and he pulled a large comb out from his pocket.

"Ya gurl gonna sssstop ya?" Rory said angrily while combing his hair.

"Well, no . . . But I'd rather ask 'er before makin' a decision" Ringo shrugged and Rory dismissed him. He had no doubt that Lucy would let him go but he wanted to make sure she wouldn't be angry or jealous.

As he walked to the table that sat Sadie and Lucy, he saw another person sitting with the two. This guest was not female. _I thought I told 'im tah leave me girl alone_. Ringo stormed over and pulled Eric out of his seat. If he had been flirting with Sadie, he would have no problem but he wasn't.

"Do you 'ave a problum?" Eric asked. He was sober this time.

"Yeah! I 'ave a problum with you flirtin' with me gurl!" Ringo's face was red with anger. Nothing could stop him. Sadie and Lucy watched them. Lucy felt guilty; she tried to push Eric away but he got closer to her and more persistent. Sadie tried to also; she tried to take his attention away from Lucy onto herself but it didn't work as well . . . she was too tired.

"Well, maybe ya don't deserve 'er like I do!" the statement hit Ringo like a ton of bricks. He felt that knife that was in him already digging deeper; closer to his heart. He couldn't hold himself back any longer. His arm swung forward, hitting Eric square in the jaw. The now-sober drunk responded to the punch from Ringo with another punch. It hit Ringo, making him angrier. The drummer tackled Eric like a lion hunting its prey.

He didn't stop hitting the prey till he felt Lucy's soft caring hands pulling him away. She brought him outside where he fell to the ground against the wall. She pushed his hair away, and then inspected the wounds Eric left him. "I could go fer that ciggie now" he chuckled and Lucy smiled weakly.

"Are ya okay?" she asked as she pulled out her cigarettes. She took out the handkerchief from Ringo's pocket and dabbed his bleeding lip. His eye was swollen and he seemed to have trouble breathing; Eric had knocked the wind out of him. His nose looked a little misplaced too. _His beautiful nose. . . dented_, Lucy thought as she dabbed his lip.

"I've been bettah" he answered with a laugh. He felt like he had won the fight. He stood up with Lucy's help and they started walking. He wrapped his arm around Lucy's shoulders for support and to show how grateful he was. "I was talkin' tah Rory earlier after the show" he said after a little bit of walking.

"Oh? Anythin' important?" Lucy asked as she put her head on his shoulder. She was starting to feel tired. She could feel the drinks she had getting to her head.

"'E's invitin' me tah go tah Hamburg with the band" he looked down as they arrived to his house.

"Hamburg? Like . . . Germany?" Ringo nodded as Lucy opened the door and led him inside. They got up to his room before they talked again.

"'E said that this managah or sumthin' contacted 'im and said we're goin'" Ringo shrugged and sat on the bed. Lucy stopped stripping down to her underwear.

"For 'ow long?" she asked with fear. She couldn't imagine going to school or sleeping or eating without him beside her.

"I dunno, he didn't say" Ringo took his pants off and lay down on his bed. Lucy did the same and cuddled next to him with her head on his chest.

"I'll miss ya; but if it's sumthin' ya really wanna do, I won't stop ya. I know its yer dream" Lucy smiled and closed her eyes. Ringo listened to her breathing while he stared at the ceiling. He had to say it. He couldn't put it off any longer.

"Lucy?"

"Yes, luv?" she kept her eyes closed and yawned.

"Will ya. . . Will you marry me?" Lucy's eyes opened slowly and she looked him straight in the eyes with a smile.

"Why do ya ask all the sudden?"

"Well," Ringo scratched the back of his head, "people are gettin' between us and I feel like we're runnin' outta time. If I'm goin' tah Hamburg, I need tah let the ladies there know I'm taken!" Lucy laughed at Ringo's humor, "I already told ya, I don't wanna be with anyone else but I need everyone else tah know that too. So, Lucille, will ya marry me?"

"Yer not gonna ask me father first?" she laughed as a tear ran down her cheek.

"I know he'd say no" Ringo whispered as he brushed her hair through. Her green eyes glowed in the darkness of the room.

"Yes," Lucy answered. "I will marry you, Richard Starkey"

**SUSPENSEFULL! Hey, you know what you should do know? *whisper* review! **** Thanks Guys! Love you! 3**


	17. Chapter 17: Honey Pie

The issue with Ringo and Lucy's marriage was that a very few amount of people agreed with it. Ringo's mother told them that they were too young for such a thing while Lucy's brother wanted nothing to do with Ringo. The couple wanted a way to love without being told. Love has neither rules nor age restriction after all; so the two got married in secret.

They drove to the chapel on the opposite side of town a month after the engagement. It had to happen as soon as possible because Ringo was leaving for Hamburg in October. Ringo and Lucy were afraid of being caught or even being seen by someone they knew. What would they think? No one agreed after all so was it safe? Ringo even wondered at times if they were doing what's right; what if he turned on her like his father did to his mother?

Lucy, on the other hand, had no worries about what they were doing was wrong. She was ecstatic but put down a little when she realized she couldn't have her big wedding day attention; though the only attention she really wanted was from Ringo.

They arrived at the chapel and stood outside. The rings in Ringo's pocket suddenly felt heavier than when he bought them. Was this right? Was Lucy the right person? He had never felt what he feels with Lucy with anyone so it must be love. Right?

"Ready?" Ringo turned to see Lucy's pale smiling face. Her black hair wrapped around her chin making her skin look even paler. _This is right_, he told himself. _How could it be wrong?_

"Yeah, I think I'm ready" Ringo smiled and took Lucy's hand in his.

As the fake guests to their private wedding threw rice at them, Lucy felt satisfied. She was wearing a white wedding gown as she would at a regular wedding; she had something borrowed and something blue; she had the ring. Most importantly, she was married to the love of her life. Her name was now Lucy Starkey.

_Lucy Starkey,_ she thought, _has a strange ring to it, doesn't it?_

Ringo brought her into the bathroom where they had to change before going back home. But where was home? If no one agreed with their love, where could they be accepted? "Ritchie?" she called from two stalls away from him.

"Yes, hon?" he called back sweetly.

"Where are we going to go?" she heard a halt of movement from his side of the small bathroom.

"Ummmmm" Ringo hesitated, "I'm. . . I'm not really sure" Lucy picked up the white gown she had just taken off and hung it on the stall door. "I guess I'll 'afta bring ya back 'ome . . . ."

"After all o' that?" Lucy stepped out of the stall with her pants on and her shirt tucked in. Ringo came out too completely dressed. "After all o' that yer just gonna bring me 'ome?" Lucy waved the shoes she was holding wildly.

"Well, where else can I bring ya?" Ringo stood in front of his wife.

"I dunno, Ringo. I dunno" Lucy wrapped her arms around him with the shoes still in her hands.

"I just don't wanna look like we just got married, yano?" Lucy nodded her head.

"I know" Lucy pulled away and started putting her shoes on. Ringo crossed his arms in thought.

"I'll stay the night though" Ringo smiled as Lucy looked up at him, "We'll have our own little wedding pahty!" Lucy laughed.

"Okay," she stood up with her shoes on, "Sounds good tah me!"

That night, Ringo fell asleep beside Lucy as usual but it felt different to Lucy, who could not fall asleep herself. It felt more purposeful to her now; before it was just play, something to keep them occupied. She wasn't expecting it to grow like it did.

Lucy stretched her arm out to let her ring catch the moonlight from the window. She couldn't believe he could afford something so extravagant. Could he have been saving it for this? He does own a lot of rings after all! How was she ever going to stop staring at the little thing?

The simplicity of it was what made Lucy fall in love with it. It seemed like it reflected everything that Lucy loves about Ringo. It always shined like him; it didn't stick out too much; and it was golden. This simple rock on her ring was her husband's essence.

_Husband,_ The word was still fresh and foreign in Lucy's mind. How would she get used to it? She looked at Ringo. He doesn't look like a husband at all! Could she trust him with children? Will they even have children?

The thoughts sucked the energy out of Lucy like ticks on her brain. How was she ever going to tell her father and brother? Tears poured down her cheeks as a scenario ran through her mind. Her family would be disappointed in her and she wouldn't be able to be with Ringo. They would have nowhere to live; no money to buy food; no jobs; no friends. At least they'd have each other.

A blanket of fatigue finally covered Lucy and she gave in to its warmth. Her pillow was like a rock under her head and Ringo's snoring was like a blow horn in her ears. The sleep came in anger because Lucy was so tired of trying. How was she ever going to hide her ring from her classmates?

Ringo got home that morning before anyone in his house was awake. He snuck up to his room and got another half hour of sleep to himself before being awoken by his mother. She was energetic and earth bound as usual like a puppy that just had its nap.

"Aw, look at yer bed 'ead!" Elsie exclaimed with her hands together as Ringo rolled over with a grumpy groan.

"Mum, it's too early" he groaned and threw his blanket over his head.

"Not this mornin', sonny! I gotta talk tah ya" she pulled the blanket off of Ringo, exposing his chicken legs and arms. He wrapped his arms around his legs.

"I don't wanna get up yet" he whined and buried his head in his pillow.

"Do I hafta drag ya out again?" Ringo's eyes shot open. The last time she did that, he got a really bad rug burn on his legs. His hand rubbed the spot where the rug burn had just healed. It took months . . . .

"Alright, I'm gettin' up" he sat up in his bed, preparing. He was about to stand up but his mother sat on the bed across from him. He cocked his head and looked at the woman who gave birth to him.

"Sadie's mum called me this morning" Ringo's eyes widened. Had something else happened?

"What did she say?" Elsie sighed and put her hand on her son's knee.

"What were ya doin' at the chapel?" she whispered.

Ringo's eyes went as wide as they could. How did she see him? Lucy and he had been so discrete about what they were doing there. His heart was racing in his chest as he started to feel nervous. His stomach turned; he had issues anyway but anxiousness made it worse.

"'Ow. . .?" Ringo could barely get out the one word let alone a sentence.

"Sadie's father was doing work in that area" Elsie looked at her son in his eyes, forcing him to look at her too, "Did you and Lucille get married? Please tell me she isn't pregnant!"

"Mum, calm down" Ringo laughed, "Lucy isn't pregnant!" Ringo thought for a moment. How could he explain the first question? He rarely lied to his mother but it seemed like he had to now. "Me and Lucy didn't get married, either."

"Oh, thank goodness!" Elsie stood up from the bed, "I knew ya didn't! You know ya too young fer that! I told 'er that but she didn't believe me! That woman 'as no faith in ya, yano! But I trust ya."

"Ha, yeah, I noticed" Ringo laughed nervously under his breath after his mother left the room then fell back on his bed. His body slid helplessly onto the floor. How was he ever going to fix this? Once his mother finds out, she won't be happy and she might never gain trust in him again.

Months later, Ringo left for Hamburg, Germany whilst leaving Lucy alone in Liverpool. They had just gotten used to hiding the marriage and now he was to leave. It was up to her now to hide the secret from the town. It seemed even harder now that her husband was gone.

One afternoon, Lucy's friend Pam came over to the help Lucy with her homework and chores. It had been getting harder for her to keep up with everything with the change of the finances. Her brother had started to forget to do certain things around the house now that he had acquired a girlfriend.

The two girls sat on the floor in the living room doing homework on the coffee table. That morning, Lucy had put her ring on to feel the comfort and memory of Ringo. Unfortunately, she had forgotten to take it off before Pam came over.

"Whut's that?" Lucy looked up at her friend in confusion.

"Huh?"

"Whut's that on yer fingah?!" Before Lucy could pull her hand away, her friend had taken her hand and pulled the ring off.

"That's just a ring my mother left! I found it in her room!" Pam looked up at her friend with narrowed eyes.

"Don't lie tah me, Lucy. Is this an engagement ring?" the girl's heart stopped as her throat closed. There was no way to get out of this.

"Akshully, it's a" Pam interrupted her friend.

"I KNEW IT!" she stood up with the ring still between her fingers; "you and Ringo are married!"

"Pam, give me the ring back" Pam shook her head while Lucy stood up. The first girl started to run around the house with the ring still in her hands. Lucy chased after her but bumped into her when her friend stopped in the foyer. Standing in front of her was her brother with Lucy's ring in his hands.

"Whut's this?" William looked down at his sister and held the ring out towards her. "Is this a _wedding band_?"

"Will, I can explain" Lucy said with her hands close to her chest and her body slumped. Her brother shook his head.

"No. I get it. Ya can nevah see 'im again" Lucy watched him as he moved to the stairs. Pam had left the room to the bathroom.

"And ya think you can stop me?" Lucy put the ring on her finger, feeling confident in her marrying Ringo. Her brother stopped at the foot of the stairs and turned.

"Yes, I'm goin' tah call Mr. Starkey's parents" Lucy watched her brother walk up the rest of the stairs in shock. That could keep them from staying together.


End file.
